Captain Coldwolf aka Naru
by theflamimingrose
Summary: when princess Mai is kidnapped by the legendary Captain Coldwolf she learns about powers she didn't even know she had, along with finding love. but a prophecy is at work, along with a jealous childhood friend and the general of Goldcrest. who will manage to steal the heart of our beloved princess? will it be Naru, Yasu, or Fai? and what does blue gems have to do with any of it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my first Ghost Hunt fanfic so please be nice! Tell me what you think and if I should keep updating, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND YOU'LL MAKE SOMEONE HAPPY! I personally think that Naru would be an awesome pirate and I love story's like this. I'm kind of going to improv. The entire story... so ideas are appreciated! I hope you enjoy!**

Prologue

"Captain Coldwolf, were here!" the crew shouted above the howling wind at there captain.

"good, those fools don't know who there messing with" the captain spat coldly. "Be ready to head out tomorrow, that king doesn't know whats coming to him."

chapter 1, the kidnapping

"i just love this time of year!" I say to no one as I plant another flower into the royal garden. I look around the gardens, all of the roses and flowers in bloom. I slowly get up, dusting off my blue and white dress and walk over the our white gazebo, laced with red and orange roses. I sit down and stair longingly at the sea. I can just barely see it on the horizon. I've never been their myself, but I have always wondered what it would feel like, to be at sea with the salty wind blowing on your face. I sigh and look at the castle. Its huge, with its towering white-brick walls and the red roof. As beautiful as it might be, it gets so boring here! And don't get me started on all of the rules! How to walk, how to talk, how to sit, how to eat, how to drink, how to dress, what not to say, only speak when spoken to. The list just goes on, and on, and on. Not to mention my father. He rules alone since my mom died 8 years ago. Mom... if only i-

"princess, its time to get ready for the ceremony!" my nurse Ayako says walking up to me, her red hair flowing freely enhanced by the sun giving it a fiery look.

"ahh I don't want to go!" I pouted crossing my arms.

"why Mai, that is verrrrry unladylike of you to say so" she teased, poking my chest.

"look who's talking Ayako" I snickered pointing at what she was wearing.

"MAI IT IS FINE FOR ME TO WEAR A SHIRT AND PANTS!" she yells hurting my ears.

"fine, fine! Just quiet down your going to make me go deaf!" I laugh and stand up. Today is my 16th birthday and my dad says he has a surprise for me. I'm not sure if I like the sound of that or not.

"come on, lets go to the castle" Ayako sighs and grabs my hand, practically dragging me away. When I get there the ball room is packed with people. All Nobles of course. I see my dad sitting up on his balcony. I walk up their, very upset. I pass my the guards and walk in front of him. He was in his white robe, laced with gold and his golden crown resting on his brown hair with rare blue jewels.

"Father I-"

"that is no way to greet the king, even if I am your father." he replied eying me with his brown eyes coldly. I bit the bottom of my lip, trying not to say anything that I will regret.

"permission to speak, your highness?" I say, my voice strained as I keep it from yelling at him.

"permission granted what do you want daughter?" he said sounding bored.

" I asked you that the whole kingdom enjoy my birthday, not just the nobles."

" why would you want such poor company at your birthday?"

"FATHER! Those people are a part of the kingdom and the deserve the same treatmen-"

"deserve? All they deserve is to crawl back to what ever hole they came from" I take a deep breath. I'm about to loose it. This is not how a king should treat his people! They should rule with compassion and help the poor, let everyone live nicely. Instead the rich get richer and the poor get poorer. It makes me sick.

"oh, and for you surprise, your marring Prince Fai, he is the general of the guards in Gold-crest. your meeting him tonight." I look at him, shocked. How could he? Why would he?

"Father, I will not marry someone I don't love"

"yes, you will. He is a great asset to the kingdom and there is no such thing as love"

"what about you and mom? Weren't you in love?"

"oh please, she makes me sick to my stomach. You are a mistake, one that I plan on fixing tonight."

I slapped him and started run down the stairs and head outside. I passed Ayako in the garden.

"MAI! Were are you goin-"

"AYAKO! Come with me!" I grab her and head outside. I didn't realize how dark it was getting.

"GUARD'S AFTER HER!" I hear and keep running, my death grip still dragging Ayako. Tears are streaming from my eyes as I keep running. I trip on sticks as I blindly lead the way through the forest. All of a sudden the guards came out of the bushes, surround us on there horses. I am not going back, not there ever again! My father doesn't even treat me like a daughter.. I'm a mistake.

"get her" one of the guards say as they advance towards me.

'sling' the man fell of his horse, a sword pulling out of his back.

"RETREAT" the the general yelled pulling back. Soon the forest is a deadly calm. Who stabbed the guard? All of a sudden we were surrounded again, only not by guards. They had ratted clothes and looked really strong, they had short and long hair and looked filthy. They were Pirates. One of them started to approach me. He had black ink hair with blue and violet swirling eyes. He was taller than me, his skin pale and unblemished.

"You two are coming with me" he said with a smirk on his face.

"princess"

….

I was thrown into a room, my hands tied behind my back along with Ayako. The floor was filthy, and the room was wood. We were on their ship.

"What do you want from us?" I turn towards the man with blue swirling eyes. My voice was not scared as you would expect, but angry.

"you, are my hostage. The king has done, some unacceptable things to me in the past and I plan to return the favor. Princess."

" THEN JUST TAKE ME! Don't drag Ayako into this let her go!"

he looked at me, amusement in his eyes. "Why would I when she wants to be here?" I turn and look at her, shocked. What? Confusion clouds my eyes. Ayako gets up, I realize that her hands aren't tied.

"Ayako, what... what does he mean?" she turned away from my face, her foot tapping on the ground, she does that when she feels guilty. She turned back to my face, looking me in the eyes.

"Mai, I hate it in that castle! That's not the right place from me. I wanted to be at the sea, just like my father. But, then you were born and I just couldn't find it in my heart to leave you. Your like a daughter to me. I didn't expect them to kidnap you, promise."

I give her a small smile. I can understand not wanting to leave to, but I do feel a little hurt.

"it's OK Ayako, I forgive you. But please no more secrets?" she nods, her eyes full of relief.

"now that this is taken care of," we heard a cold voice speak and we turned to see the captain.

"we will be leaving. Ayako, once we are a good distance from land you can untie her. She will be bunking with you" he turned to me.

"you will be doing work on this ship as well."

"like what?" I ask, nervous it would be something I can't handle.

"cleaning, cooking, and making me tea. This ship is filthy and your slowly going to fix it"

I sigh. "yes Captain" I say sarcasticly. Once he turns around and leaves I turn to Ayako. I feel the ship start to move forward, taking me away from my home.

"will he do.. anything to me?" I ask her, scared by all of the rumors about pirates.

"no" she said putting her hair up in a dark orange bandana. "this is captain Coldwolf were talking about here." I gasp in surprise.

"wait, thee Captain Coldwolf? The pirate of dark water, captain Coldwolf, colder then ice it self, and as lonely as a lone wolf and never to have touched a women Coldwolf?"

"correct" she said standing up. I feel the boat lung under me. She comes over and cuts the rope off.

"now, lets get you into some proper clothes." she walks towards me.

"YAY! NO MORE DRESSES!" she stared at me for a second then busted out into laughter.

"what?" I say, tilting my head to the left.

"normally when someone gets kidnapped by pirates their reaction is different."

"well, I don't see it as capturing I see it as saving" I say, a small smile making it's way to my face.

"i want details later" she says and started to walk to the door. Little did they know, Captain Coldwolf was walking away, having heard there whole conversation. 'saving huh. Well see about that.'

**OHH! I wonder whats going to happen next! Read and review! Thanks a bunch for reading! sorry for spelling!**

**Ayako: wait, I have a father that was a pirate?**

**Me: yes, yes you do starting now!**

**Naru: Idiot**

**Mai: NARU! APPOLOGIZE!**

**Naru: *murmurs under breath***

**Me: I can't hear you!**

**Naru: sorry**

**Me: YAY!**

**Naru:That your such an idiot that would actually belive that I would appologize.**

**Me: WAAA! MAI! NARU'S BEING MEAN TO ME!**

**Mai: NARU!**

**Naru: *smirks***

**Me: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! WARNING, MAY CONTAIN OOC NARU!**

**Naru: *Smirk falls* I better not be**

**Me: *gulps***


	2. Chapter 2 Bonding with the crew

**oh my god you guys sorry! i tried updating but instead that just happened! heres the real chapter, enjoy!**

chapter 2 bonding with the crew

"Mai, tea" I hear the captain shout from his quarters. Already? I just made him tea an hour ago! How could someone drink tea that fast? Is that even healthy? I sigh and head down to the kitchen to make the captain some tea. It's been two days since I was kidnapped. since then I have managed to just clean the kitchen. When I walk in I see a man with long blonde sandy hair and eyes wearing a red bandana. He kind of reminded me of a cowboy.

"hi, my name is Mai" I say as I walk up to him. He looks at me and smiles.

"my name is Houshou, but you can call me Takigawa, Monk, or Bou-san."

"your a monk?" I asked shocked.

"yes! I am"

'WAM' Ayako's shoe came out of no where.

"QUIT SEXTUALLY HARASSING MAI YOU OLD MAN!"

"OLD, TRY LOOKING IN A MIRROR YOU OLD HAG"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN OLD HAG?"

I started laughing, breaking there argument.

"i-laugh-i-laugh-am sorry-laugh-but you two-laugh-are just so-laugh-" I couldn't finish my words.

"anyways, Mai what are you doing in here?" Monk asked eying me curiously.

"I'm making the all great and mighty captain some **more **tea. Seriously how can one person drink so much? And I don't think I have ever seen him leave his head Quarters to go to the bathroom to!" I say as I put the kettle on the stove and light it, now waiting for it to boil. Monk started to laugh.

"well then, why don't I try some of your tea and see what the big fuse is about?" he smirked, his eyes gleaming with mischief. I eye him wearily.

"i guess..." the kettle started to go of. I take a thick piece of cloth so I wont burn myself and grab the kettle, poring two cups of tea.

"does Earl Grey sound okay?" I ask, stooping the tea bags into the cup.

"sounds fine" he says watching my every move. I hand him the steaming hot cup. He takes a sip and his eyes widen.

"Mai, this is amazing!"

"thank you Monk" I say, a light blush on my cheeks. He sets the tea down and walks up to me.

"Mai, can I bring Captain his tea?" he asked giving me a pleading look.

"i don't know, captain is very particular about his tea." I say looking at the cup.

"pleaseeeeeeee" he says clasping his hands together.

"well, fine!" I say giggling as he jumped around in excitement. I hand him the cup and follow him to the Captains head quarters. He knocks twice.

"Captainnnnn, I have your tea!" he says mimicking me in a horrible voice. I started to laugh and covered my mouth. Ayako walked up next to me.

"what are yo-"

"Can I enter, Kazuya?" he said in the same voice, only trying to be seductive. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I held my stomach and fell on the floor laughing. Monk started battering his eyelashes and with one hand, pushed his non existent chest up, like a girl would. Ayako joined me on the floor and was laughing with me. The door opened and a very pissed looking Captain came out. But Monk did'nt let up. Lin walked by but stopped to see what the commotion was about.

"oh my Captain, are you ok? Do you want me to give you a shoulder massage you look tense. Here let me give you the tea with my lips." I was laughing so hard I was sure I was about to pee myself. I think the whole ship joined me and soon the ship's crew was full of laughter. Even Lin, was laughing.

One glare from the Captain made us all stop at the same time.

"unless you all want to go overboard, I suggest you do what your paid to do" everyone went back to work.

"oh and Mai"

"Hai"

"tea, but this time you deliver it" he gave one last glare and slammed the door.

"well isn't he charming" Monk said walking up to me, a toothy grin plastered on his face. I smile and walk with him to the kitchen to go make some more tea.

…

" you spent the whole day with that old man!" Ayako said, a shocked look on his face.

"Ya, he's really nice. He reminds me of an older brother" I said to Ayako, putting on my pajamas. Monk and I spent the whole day together talking about our life's and telling jokes and stories. He's really funny and nice.

"i think this is the first time, I ever felt like I had a family." a small smile left my lips. Ayako came up and gave me a hug. I felt tears start to come to my eyes. I look back up to Ayako.

"i wasn't kidnapped, I was saved. Because were ever you go or want to go, is were I want to go to."

Ayako's eyes started to tear up.

"oh Mai, I will always be here" she said, pulling me back in for another hug. She really was like a mom. No, she is my mom. I look up at her.

"the king wanted me to marry Fai of Goldencrest, that's why I left that night." she looked at me with a horrified face.

"oh Mai that's awful!" she said as she tightened her hug.

"he.. he also said that he never loved my mom, and that I was a mistake that he was fixing tonight." I started to burst out into tears.

'BAM!' the ship rumbled underneath us. We heard people yelling on the ship.

"go find the Captain and ask him for instructions. I got to go secure our treasure" she said, giving me a hug and shoving me in the Captains direction. I was in shorts and a tank-top, hardly appropriate .clothes but I go anyway. There is no time to worry about that. I wipe my eyes and I knock twice on his door and me opens it immediately.

"um" I say feeling nervous, considering that he was only wearing shorts, his shirt off.

"orders" I manage to spit out, my face a bright red that would put a tomato to shame.

"what's wrong? Not used to seeing good looking men?" he smirks. If possible my face got even redder.

I felt the ship lung beneath us, knocking me off balance. I close my eyes, waiting to meet the hard floor but stop. I open my eyes and see I'm inches away from the ground. I feel warmth just above my stomach. The Captain pulls me up and I spring away. He sighs. WHAT A NARSSACCIST! He grabbed my hand and pulled me into his quarters. It was a dark cherry wood, with a queen sized bed that had black covers. There was a desk next to it, covered with maps, books, and scrolls.

"what are you doing? And let me go!" I say, trying to get out of his grip. But he just keeps it and drags me across the room. When we reach the wall and the end of it he pushes in a piece of wood, and a small hiding hole appeared. Without a warning he shoved me in and closed the door.

"HEY! LET ME OUT" I started to pound on the door. I heard him sigh.

" idiot, were being attacked so if you want to get captured again, and taken away from miss Matsuzaki then I suggest you stay quiet." I look through one of the cracks. He is now dressed and has a sword in one hand. He looks directly at the crack.

"enjoying the view?"

"YOU narcissistic TEA ADDITCTED JERK!" he froze and looked around. We heard footsteps approaching the room. The door opened slowly. In walked a man about 18 with short blonde hair and forest green eyes. He was wearing white.

"Captain Coldwolf, how have you been?" The Captain pulled out his sword and smirked.

" I have been better" he started walking towards the man. "Fai" I put my hands over my mouth to hide my gasp. This is, well was, the man I was supposed to marry.

"so tell me Captain, were is the princess? If you give her up right now I might consider making your death painless." he smiled and walked closer to the Captain. Something inside me broke. I put my hand lightly on the wall and imagined Fai getting winded and pushed against the wall. And it happened.

'swoosh, SMACK' his back became imbedded into the wall. The Captain had a shocked look on his face but only for a second. Or maybe, I imagined it? He took a second but soon had his blade at Fai's neck.

"you are to retreat peacefully, and if you come back I will personally see to it that your no longer living."

"Fine, you win this time" he said as the Captain lowered his sword. Then he swung backhanded at him.

'cling' Fai's sword flung across the room.

"so, your unfair. What a shame I guess I'll have to kill you sooner as I thought" the Captain started to advance slowly. Fai's eyes shone with panic and he bolted to the door. Ten seconds later there were shouts of victory being heard. Finally! I just got it! THE CAPTAIN'S NEW NICKNAME IS NARU! NARU THE NARCISSIST! Naru opened the fake door and pulled me out.

"i want some answers on what just happened. Now" that's when I started to feel lightheaded. This is what happens after I use my powers. I started to sway and then I blacked out.

…

I opened my eyes to see the face of Naru. Only he was smiling. I tried to get up but felt to weak. He just shook his head and layed me back down.

"Naru, you should smile more often. It makes you look so handsome." he started to chuckle as I closed my eyes again.

…


	3. Chapter 3 Adventure on land

**yay! New chapter! Thankyou to everyone who is following my story! It truly makes me inspired! I hope you enjoy and don't kill me for the cliff-hanger! :)**

An adventure on land

I slowly opened my eyes to see a dark cherry wood ceiling. I look down and I see black covers. I'm in Naru's bed. I feel my face heat up.

"So, your finally up" I hear someone say. My head darts around to find the source of the voice. Then I see Naru sitting at his desk, smirking at me.

"Naru, why am I in your room." he froze at the use of my nickname. A look of panic flashed across his face.

"Naru?"

"Naru the narcissist" he sighs and stands up.

"how did you do that?" he asked, walking towards me.

"what, come up with the nick-name?"

"no, how did you body slam Fai into the wall"

"i-i... I don't know what your talking about." I say, playing dumb.

"stop playing Mai, I know what you did, but the question is how." I look down and sigh.

"i just, thought it in my head and tried to make it happen." I said, looking up at his face again.

"you have PK-LT" I stare at him, having no clue what he is talking about what so ever. He sighed.

"PK-LT is the ability to control living objects with your mind"

"oh" I nod.

"were going to dock soon at Shadowdale." he gets up and goes over to a black dresser. He tosses me a black shirt and tan pants.

"i don't need everyone to know that I have the princess aboard. Change into these."

"i didn't know you owned anything besides black" I say smiling cheekily. I start to walk out and go too my bunk. I hold the clothes up to my nose and breath. They smell like tea with a little cologne. Just like him.

After I change I go back outside and see the crew waiting lazily for the captain. I walk up to Monk and poke him on the back. He turns around and smiles.

"MAI!" he gives me a bone crushing hug and I struggle for oxygen.

'BAM' there goes Ayako's shoe again.

"WATCH IT YOU OLD HAG!"

"I'M NOT OLD YOU OLD MAN!"

"REALLY?! BECAUSE I THINK YOUR WRINKLES SAY OTHER WISE!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"

"everyone, prepare to dock!" Naru's voice echoed through the ship. He walked up to me.

"Don't leave my side, don't speak, don't do anything stupid." he takes his hat of and puts it on my head. It's to big for me so it covers my chocolate brown eyes.

"lets go!" he starts to walk off the ship with me close behind. Normally I would love to take walks in the forest and spend hours there, but not this one. There are trees everywhere, all dark shades of green with a thick fog giving an eerie feel to it. The crew spreads out to do it's own thing. I hear a bush rustle and grab Naru's arm.

"are you scared?" he says, I can hear the smirk in his voice.

"just be quiet and keep walking you jerk" I say, a blush glued to my face. "i wouldn't be clinging to you if I wasn't scared."

are you sure it's not because I'm so good looking?"

"YOU ARE THINK YOUR SO-"

"CAPTAIN WERE HERE!" Monk yells from up ahead.

I let go of his arm but remain at his side. Soon I see a church up ahead.

It looks very old, with vines covering it and the white paint peeling. Naru opens the door as we head inside.

"Captain!" a blonde priest walks up to him, giving him a bow. It sounds like he has an accent.

"hello John, I need your help."

"with what, mate?" he asked his blue eyes full of curiosity.

"you helped me before with the prophecy about the beating heart ship, I wanted to know if you have any information about the prophecy for the inn keepers ring."

"hmm, that's a tough one mate, I believe it goes like this:

In the darkest tombs it lies, darkness, torture, soulless cries. It is desired by all men, for with it, any thing can mend. But bewared, only pure hearts can find,all of the treasure that it hides. those who's intentions are not great, they will have to sufur with hell to pay." my eyes widen at the prophecy. He made something so serious sound like they were talking normally. It didn't fase him at all!

"only a priest can unlock the power, for it is legend that a spirit's soul is protecting the powers within." I thoughtful look crossed over his face.

"will you come with us?" I look at Naru with surprise. He's actually asking someone for help, not demanding it. Now that I think about it he also called him John, not by his last name.

"of course mates! I would love to go. But first you need to find the coordination's for where it is." John put his hand on his chin, deep in thought.  
"i know someone who might help" the great and all mighty narcissist said. (**sorry, I couldn't help myself! :) **

"who?" I look at him, taking of the hat so I can see him better. Immediately John bowed down.

"your highness I had no idea-"

"NO! Please don't call me your highness. Just call me Mai. And don't treat me like I'm better than you, because I'm not." he got back up and smiled.

"so the rumors are true."

"rumors?"

"you do have a pure heart"

"Mai, didn't I tell you not to speak and not to do anything stupid" Naru said, his hand on his eyes while he shook his head.

"um...well...John is going to travel with us anyway so..."

"what if I didn't trust him?"

"i know you do Naru"

"what would give you that assumption?"

"you called him by his first name"

"i see your finally using that brain of yours"

"WHY YOU LITTLE"

"Mai, I'm right here no need to shout. That is very unladylike of you."

"AND WHO SAID I WAS A PROPER LADY HUUH?"

"well its common knowledge that a princess should be proper to all of her kingdom. I guess your more of an idiot then I thought."

"ah, ok, well I have to get going. I need to tell the orphanage I'll be gone for a while. Why don't you two find the coordination's?" My mouth was still open from what I was about to say before John interrupted. I closed it quickly and waved goodbye to John. I turned to Naru and hear him sigh.

"what?" I say eying him curiously.

"you realize that your kidnapped right now, and yet you decide to argue with me? The person who kidnapped you? And then you bond with the crew? You just don't make sense."

"well, the treatment that you give me is a lot better then the treatment I got back at the castle."

"why don't you call it your home?"

"because it's not my home, this is."

**Naru Pov.**

This is her home? Being with filthy men at the sea and stealing treasure? And she comes from the upper class-men to, not like miss Matsuzaki. And right now, normal girls would be all over me, trying to seduce me. The only time she clinged to me was when she got scared. But why didn't I push her away like I do with anybody else? What is this girl doing to me? I sigh and shake my head.

"Hey Naru, whats wrong?" Mai asked, concern filling her voice.

"I'm fine, lets just go find the coordinates" I say as I turn around. I start to walk towards the door.

How does she go from angry at me, to concerned about me so quickly?

We start to approach the main town full of shops. For a few minutes during the walk your surrounded by descent people. But the further you go, the worse it gets. After a ten minute walk were in the part of the town that no one dares go into aside from pirates, and bandits. I walk up to the tavern and open the door. The smell of alcohol and dirt fills the room, along with the shouting of drunks and chatter of people. Then I see Jack sitting at a booth. I grab Mai and walk over there.

"well well well, if it isn't Captain Coldheart,The pirate of dark water, colder then ice it self, and as lonely as a lone wolf."

"good to see you again, Jack Spriggins." I hear Mai gasp beside me. (**if you don't get the reference, jack and the giant bean stalk)**

"to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" he smirked eying Mai. "and who do ya have here? Now why would you dress sucha cutie in old cloths?"

"surely you do-"

"no use, ya can't fool these eyes" he shifted and looked at Mai.

"how are ya? Is he treatin' you alright?" Mai pulled up her hat a little bit so she could see.

"yes, he is" is all she said as she but her hat back over her eyes, edging closer to me.

"good ta here it. So Captain what are ya doing here? You know ya not supposed to bring women over here, it's dangerous." I glared at him and pulled out a map.

"i need coordination's to the inn keepers ring" I opened the map.

"that's going to cost ya" he eyed Mai again. I grind my teeth.

"whats the coast?"

"her" he pointed to Mai with is thumb. "I want her"

**DUN DUN DUNN! Wow, not the best cliff hanger in the world but hopefully good enough to make you want to read more! **

**Mai: wait, Naru your not actually going to sell me are you?**

**Naru: of course not Mai**

**Me:remember I'm controlling you Naru!**

**Naru: *glares***

**Me: *sweat drops***

**Yasu: HEY! When am I going on! *Pouts in corner***

**Me: soon Yasu, I promise. I'll even give you a really cheesy line and make your intro epic!**

**Yasu:YAY!**

**Me: Please read and review! Thank you to ****Red Ridinghood01,xXxNaru-LovexXx****, ****Lulucutie12,****TheHiddenCat, .Twerker****for following or favoring the story!**


	4. Chapter 4 Mai and Naru's little detour

Mai and Naru's little detour

**previously** on Captain Coldwolf aka Naru, -

"i need coordination's to the inn keepers ring" I opened the map.

"that's going to cost ya" he eyed Mai again. I grind my teeth.

"whats the coast?"

"her" he pointed to Mai with is thumb. "I want her"-

Mai pov.

"no, she's not an option" Naru says much to my relief.

"then let me have an hour with her" he winks in my direction. I grab onto Naru's arm, my hands shaking.

"no means no. as for money.." he pulled out a sack and opened it. It was the size of a fist, but filled with pure gold coins. Jack eyed the coins greedily.

"the coordination's are here" he pointed to a spot on the Map.

"Lin" Naru said as Lin came over and marked the spot.

"and here, here, here, here, and here." Lin marked all of the spots.

"its a puzzle, you must find the proper way to look at it to reveal the island. this island can only be seen when the moon is full, and sacrifice must be made."

"what kind of sacrifice?" Naru asked as I gripped his arm tighter.

" a person, or object that holds significant to the person who wants to find it" I relaxed and let go of Naru. "that, or the blood of his highness." my legs start to shake. I feel weak to my knees. Is this why he kidnapped me? Was I put on this earth just to be sacrificed?**(who knows what manga I'm quoting?)**

Naru threw the bag on the table.

"we will be taking our leave now" he got up and grabbed my arm. He was about to open the door when-

'sling'

"good to see you again,Captain" a man had his sword at the Captains neck.

"good to see you again to, Fai" what am I supposed to do? I see a glass on the ground and look for someone with their back turned. I see someone, walk over and through the glass at him. They turn around.

"oh my god are you ok? That guy just went crazy and threw a bottle at you, he said you were to soft looking to be here!" In reality he was the biggest guy here. He growled and walked over to Fai. Lifted his fist and knocked him to the ground. I grabbed Naru and ran out of there. Once we were out and a good distance away I stopped,panting hard.

"Next time I'm about to die" Naru looked me the eyes. "let me" he stormed off into the forest.

"NARU!" I ran after him.

"look Naru if yo-" he pushed me up against a tree, his body pressed against mine. He put his hand over my mouth. My face was flushed pure red and my heart was going wild. Then I hear it. Bushes rustling and people yelling. About 7 inches ahead we here the bushes rustle.

"Captain, we lost them"

"spread out. I'm not stopping till I find the princess. I will rescue her and make her mine." we heard them scatter away. He pulled his hand off my mouth and pulled back. I felt surprisingly cold after that close embrace.

"we need to get out of here, fast." he grabbed my hand and led me through the forest. About 5 minutes go by and neither of us talk.

'Cling' a sword fly's into a tree that we were about to pass. We turn to our left and see four pirates smiling.

I grab the sword from the tree.

"four against one is hardly fair" one of the pirates says. "but orders are orders."

they started to surround us. I was back to back against Naru.

'cling' I send one of there swords flying and turn to the next one. I can hear the clatter of Naru's sword as I fight.

'dodge' 'side step' attack' defend' butt of the sword' 'knock him out'

I turn to see Naru, his enemy's on the ground.

He turned to me, his eyes full of surprise.

"when did you learn how to use a sword?"

"i was the undefeated champion at fencing back at the castle. Using a sword is pretty similar."

"i see... lets go before they-" 'rustle' he pulled me behind another tree. Then picked up a rock and threw it in the direction we came through. Once again, I was sandwiched in between Naru and a tree.

"DAMN KAZUYA!" Fai shouted. We heard more rustling.

"should we go ahead Captain?" one of his crew members asked.

"no, he's trying to out smart us. Clever, clever, he wanted us to go that way but really he retraced his steps. when we got hear I heard a noise from over there. MEN! LETS HEAD OUT!" they startedon the trail that we came on. After 5 painfully sweet long minutes of staying like that, Naru took a step back. My face was still a bright red and my heart was still thumping loudly in my chest from the close contact.

"we should go before they come back" he started walking away. I jog to catch up to him and walk by his right side.

"did you out smart him last time or something?" I think, not noticing I said that as I walk.

Naru turns his head to look at me.

"what do you mean?" I jump on surprise at his answer.

"i said that out-load, didn't I?"

"yes, and by that what did you mean?"

"well, it sounded to me like you out-smarted him before which made him really mad."

"yes, I tend to out smart him a lot. His lack of common tracking skills is always a surprise to me. But soon he's going to realize that I didn't go that way."

"i guess we should hurry then" right as I said that I hit a sharp rock with my ankle.

"ooowwwww! Ow! Ow! Owy! Ow!" I danced on one food and held the injured one. Naru just sighed.

"let me see your ankle." I pause and look up, I forgot that he was there.

"I'll be fine"

"Mai"

"yes"

"let me see your ankle"

"i told you I'm fine!"

"can you walk?" I put pressure on my right foot and flinch. He sighed and picked me up bridle style.

"NARU!"

"yes"

"PUT ME DOWN!"

"be quiet, your going to get us caught"

"i said put me down!"

"why? So you could just slow us down again?" that got me to be quiet. He stopped and sat down on a fallen tree.

"now what are you doing?"

"checking your ankle."

he took off my flat to inspect the wound. There was a deep cut with blood flowing sluggishly. He pulled out his handkerchief and softly wrapped it around my ankle. When he was done, it felt like my whole right foot was on fire, though it wasn't because of the cut. Then he slipped my shoe back on and picked me up. I put my arms around his neck to take some of my weight off his arms and we were off again. After a while I felt my eyes getting heavy. Soon I drifted into sleep.

…

when I opened my eyes I saw swirling blue ones. Naru was staring down at me, smiling. I felt my face start to heat up.

"your not Naru, are you?" I asked, realizing his eyes held no violet in them. He shook his head.

"no, my name is Eugene, but just call me Gene."

"well then Gene my name is Mai" he smiled and softly grabbed my hand. Soon our surroundings started to change and I was in a dark room with no natural light.

"right, left, right, up, left, down. right, left, right, up, left, down." the scene started to clear, a man was looking at a map folding it as he spoke.

"Gene, what does this have to do with anything?" I asked, trying to memorize every detail of the dream.

"you have to figure that out for yourself. You should wake up, Naru is starting to get worried."

"ya, sure he is" I say as everything started to fade away.

…

I slowly open my heavy eyes to see a familiar cherry wood ceiling.

"Naru" i croaked, my throat bone dry. Naru handed me a glass of water. "thanks" i said and chugged it, laying back down. "why is it so cold?" i shivered, snuggling in to my blankets.

"you have a fever" Naru said, dipping a cloth into a bowl of icy water and put it back on my forehead.

"go back to sleep." why is he being so nice? i closed my eyes and was soon back to sleep.

Naru Pov.

I put another blanket on her and smirk as she snuggles into it. I sigh and head to my desk. I pull out a small silver hand mirror and look into it. Even though anyone who saw this would think it holds my reflection, their wrong.

"Noll! Long time no see!" I see a smiling version of myself.

"good to see you to, Gene" his smile grew.

"who's the good looking girl you got in your bed, huh?" he said cheekily.

"the princess" I say, smirking at his reaction.

"Noll, what did you do, you naughty boy." my smirk drops. Not what I was expecting him to say, but what did I expect? This is Gene.

" for your information she has a fever" I glance back over their and see she's still asleep.

"that still doesn't explain why she is in you bed, no does it?"

" it's just so I can keep an eye on her, that idiot would hurt herself if someone wasn't watching over her." I repeat that in my mind. Ya, that's why I brought her in my room, right?

"Naru" I hear Mai call me in her sleep.

"aw, Noll, is that what she calls you? Naru? She must be dreaming about you! I swear Naru your such a heart breaker!" I glare at him.

"Naru?"

"if she calls you that then I will. How did she come up with that? Does she know your real identity?"

"no, Naru the narcissist" Gene busted out laughing.

"DAD! STOP IT!" I hear Mai yell out in her sleep. I sigh and look at Gene.

"i get it Naru, go play house with your lost love!" I roll my eyes and put him back in my pocket.

I walk over to Mai and see she's crying in her sleep.

"Mai" I say and notice she stopped crying. I sat on my bed and put the blankets over her more. That's what I was going to do. I started to pull back but she grabbed onto my arm. Is she awake? I lean close and listen to her breathing. She's asleep. I started to pull back again but her arms snaked around mine.

"Nar-u" I actually felt my face heat up. Captain Coldwolf doesn't blush, or so I thought. Not wanting to wake Mai up, I lay down next to her. Once she lets go I'll get up and leave. But soon my eyes started to feel heavy and I feel into a deep sleep.

**Awww! Naru! Ooo. I wonder how Mai is going to react when she wakes up! This is going to be good! She's totally going to FLIP OUT!**

**Yasu: I thought I was going to be in this one? *Pouts in corner again***

**Me: I was going to make you encounter Naru at the tavern but I desided your going to be Mai's childhood friend, and come in when they get close to a relationship. Your going to be Naru's rival!**

**Yasu: YAY!**

**Me: YAY!**

**XxxNaru-lovexXx: YAY! NARU ON A BOAT!**

**Me: I KNOW RIGHT! HE'S SO SMEXY!**

**Yasu: what about me?**

**Me and Naru-love:...**


	5. Chapter 5 i declare you Captain Naru-boo

chapter 5, I declare you Captain Naru-boo

I woke up to a feeling of being surrounded by warmth. I snuggle closer to the source, adjusting my head on my moving pillow. Wait, since when do pillows move? I open my eyes and look down onto a black shirt. I look farther up and see black hair. My head and hands on a chest. I was sleeping on top of Naru... my face lit up with different shades of red. His chin rested on my head, my head near the crook of his neck. I was pretty much laying on top of him. His arms were wrapped around me protectively. I started well attempted to move off of this intimate position but he seemed to have a death grip on me. The more I tried to get away, the closer he would pull me onto himself. I sigh and just lay there. Why is he sleeping here anyway? I just close my eyes and go back to sleep.

I opened my eyes again only to be greeted with Ayako's face. I jump back a little.

"Ayako! What are you doing in here?"

"i think the more important question is why are you sleeping in Naru's bed."

"i had a fever when we got back."

"AWW MAI! NOW YOU TELL ME!"

"be quiet Ayako! I'm right here!"

"sorry, but why didn't you just let me take care of you?"

"i really don't remember much." I look around and Naru is know were to be seen. Well at least Ayako didn't walk in on that.

"anyways Mai, theirs a ship coming over here. It's wrecked and and people are going to be staying here for a while."

"oh my god! Are they hurt? How many are on the ship! How much damage? Were they out there for long? Are they hungry? Should I start dinner early?"

"Mai, calm down. There sail has a tear, that's it. Only about 3 people on the ship, which is more like a boat. And it just ripped."

"do you think Naru is going to be okay with this?"

"whether or not he wants to is not optional. She's higher class so their for, has a right to stay until her boat is fixed."

"she?"

"ya, her name is Megan Sanders, your cousin." are you kidding me! Anyone but her. Ever since I was little she was always looking down on me. And getting me in trouble. She just lives to see me suffer.

"well, lets just get this over with." I storm out only to run into Monk.

"hey Mai! I heard were docking with a boat! Lets go check it out!" before I had time to argue I was being dragged over to the crowd of people waiting to see Megan.

The moment she stepped on the boat her eyes were searching the crowd. She was in a frilly pink dress with a matching hot pink bonnet. She looked ridiculous. Her hair was still a light blonde and she had pale blue eyes. It's hard to believe that we're even related. Her eyes locked with mine.

"so, the rumors are true. You are being held hostage by Captain Coldwolf. Why don't you get me some tea? That would be ever so nice of you." she smiled over sweetly at me. I could hear Monk growling behind me.

"lets just go" I grab his arm and pull him away towards the kitchen.

"Mai" I turn around to see Naru.

"Yes?"

"Ms. Sanders is going to be bunking with miss Matsuzaki. She finds it most unacceptable to share a room with a man. Do you mind?"

"as long as it's with someone I'm familiar with and I have my own bed then I guess not."

"then you'll be bunking with me. I have a futon I can fold out. But lets keep this to our self. It would upset Ms. Sanders if she was to find out. If she asks your in the boiler room."

"yes Naru" he turned and walked away.

…

I finished scrubbing the floor and sighed. Finally! I cleaned the whole ship! I smile in satisfaction and stand up. I see Megan talking to Naru in front of the kitchen. That makes me remember dinner. Since we were just on land the crew got a whole bunch of new food for me to cook. Tonight we had roasted duck, rice, potatoes, and ale. She had to insult every dish to! The crew seemed to love it. Even Naru ate a lot! And he never eats! I walk closer, shaking my head to clear it.

"Naru, were am I to sleep?" she said, batting her eyelashes. I roll my eyes.

"you are bunking with miss Matsuzaki." he said, not giving her flirting a second thought.

"that is ever so kind of you, but were is Mai to sleep?" she smiled overly sweet.

"the boiler room" he said, his tone unaffected by her. I started for the kitchen.

"Naru, I finished cleaning the ship. Do you want some tea?" I asked, ignoring the fact that Megan was shooting Daggers at me.

"yes" he started to walk towards his room. I walk into the kitchen and start to make his tea. When I finished I turn around to see Megan.

"listen here Mai, the Captain is MINE." she grabbed the tea from me. "I'm going to bring Naru-boo his tea. He ever so love's it when he see's my face" the moment she walked out I busted out laughing.

Apparently Naru has a new nick-name, naru-boo

I laughed, and Ayako walked in and just stayed silent, starring at me questioningly.

"oh, I was about to bring Naru tea, but Megan took it away and called Naru "Naru-boo"

Ayako started to laugh.

"wow, she's signing her grave with that"

I nodded in agreement wit her.

I still couldn't stop laughing.

"what's so funny?" Monk and John asked at the same time, as they approached us.

"Apparently Megan gave a new nick name to Naru"

"Yeah, what?" they and including Lin asked, I didn't even see him.

"Naru-boo" I said, and the guy's stayed silent for a second, and then started to crack up.

"oh, my ever so Naru-boo," Monk made a terrible imitation of Megan, which made all of us crack up even more, that I fell on the floor, holding my stomach.

"what's so funny?" Naru's voice appeared.

We all stopped laughing.

But I can clearly hear that everyone was trying not to laugh, they were holding their breath.

"Nothing, my N...N...Naru-boo," Monk actually said with the same terrible imitation of Megan, making us laugh even harder than before.

"What?" Naru asked.

"oh Naru-boo, don't be upset, I'm ever so sure you're going to ever so love your new nick name." Monk continued, making us beyond laughter, we were dying. Tears were rolling down my eyes, and I think I'm about to pee my pants.

I even heard Lin laughing. And felt everyone falling on the floor.

"No more Monk, I'm dying here," John said, with mercy and laughter.

"But John I want to get to use the ever so new nick name for Naru-boo, I just ever so have to,"

His laughter was making us laugh even harder than before.

"Enough!" Naru said in a low but dangerous voice, only for us to stop, only for a second, as we heard skipping over here.

"oh Naru-boo, I have your tea" and there we couldn't hold it any longer,

we laughed again, making my side hurt so bad,

"what kind of crew do you ever so have?" asked,

Laughing, my god, I think the whole entire crew were laughing with us.

"yes Naru, what kind of a crew do you have," Lin actually asked, with laughter.

" Tell us, Naru-..." But I interrupted Monk,

"No, it will ruin the fun" I hiss threw my laughter.

"stop everyone, get out and get ready for bed," Naru's voice was narrow and dangerous, making us stop.

After regaining our composure,

Ayako was pulling me towards the door, only to be stopped by Naru.

"Mai stays, go, take Megan with you to your room. She's bunking with you." Naru orders.

Ayako let go of my arm and sighed.

"Okay Naru," Ayako left me alone with Naru.

"what was that?" he asked in a low dangerously tone.

I gulped.

"What was what?" I ask him.

"Don't play with me," he stated.

I nodded.

"well, I'm ever so taking this to Naru-boo," I repeated the same words Megan said to me.

" Megan started this?" he asked and I nodded, confirming his assumption.

"well I guess we should head to bed." I say pouring a fresh cup of tea for Naru, knowing he wont drink the one Megan gave him. I take his cup, noticing a slight coloration of the tea. I hand him the new cup and we both head up in silents.

Soon I'm falling into a deep sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.

**Yay! Naru-boo! Thank you to the writer of the crimson moon, this chapter was based off her story! SPOILER ALERT! I wonder if Megan's blood could work for the sacrifice to find the island of the inn keepers ring. She does have the blood of his highness after why was Naru's tea a different color when Megan brought it to him? Is she trying to poison him? Or put a spell on him?**

**Naru: I disapprove of the nickname**

**Mai: I think it's cute!**

**Me: so do I! Because it's the complete opposite of Naru!**

**Mai and Me: gossiping about Naru**

**Naru:... *sighs* women.**


	6. Ch 6 i think its ever so time you leave

chapter 6 I think it's ever so time for you to leave.

It's been three days since Megan got on the ship. The three worst days of my life. Not only has she disrespected me, but so far the only thing she has done is flirt with Naru, humiliate me, and threaten me. I think someones going to get slapped soon. I sigh as I finish making Naru's tea. Maybe Lin wants some to. I pour two cups of tea. Suddenly Megan walks in.

"I'll take some tea to Naru-boo" she said, grabbing a glass.

"WERE IS SHE!"i hear a woman shout. A woman? I hear stomping and see Lin come in with a pink headed woman.

"she's adorable!" Megan smirked, thinking she was talking to her.

"why th-" she cut Megan off my walking over to me. She started pinching my cheeks.

"Look at you! Your just perfect for Noll!" I looked at her confused. Megan set the tea down and walked up her.

"who are you?" she asked as if the woman was the most annoying person in the world.

"yes, I would love to know your name. Can I get you some tea?" I ask her, pulling out a chair for her smiling.

"just call me Madoka and I would love some tea." she smiled. I took the two cups of tea that I already made and gave it to Lin and Madoka. Megan watched in horror as Lin drank the cup that was meant for Naru.

"DON'T DRINK THAT!" she yelled and took the cup from him. Lin looked at her confused. I took the cup from Megan and looked inside of it. There was still a lot of tea, but the color seemed off. I put it aside to inspect later.

"i...i mean that was made such a long time ago, you diserve fresh tea" we all eyed her suspiciously.

I made more tea and handed it out. Naru came down as I was about to head up.

"oh Naru, your tea is ready"

"what took you so long?"

"i was talking to Madoka" he turned and glared at her accusingly. I noticed Lin was wavering a little bit. I walk over to him.

"hey, are you all right?" I put a hand on his shoulder. He looked at me, his eye's turned soft. It was then I noticed his eyes were glazed over.

"Lin?"

" I'm fine" he took my hand softly in his. This is verry unLin like. I mean I'm pretty sure he is possesd.

"are you sick or something?" I placed my hand on his forehead. He just smiled...SMILED! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! Everyone was just starring at Lin. We were all to shocked at what was happening. He kissed my hand and gave it back to me. I felt a blush come to my cheeks as he smiled again.

"your so thoughtful Mai" he brushed back some of my short hair and tucked it behind my ear, his hand lingering for a couple moments.

Naru was full blown furious. His glare was very scary at the moment. He walked over to were Lin and I are and pulled me away.

"Lin, what do you think your doing?" Lin frowned at this and pulled me back to his side.

"talking to the woman I love, what are you doing?" insert awkwardness here. Naru and Lin were having a glare off while I sneaked over to Madoka. She looked rather hurt.

"Madoka, Lin's eyes are glazed over and when I took the tea from Megan the color wasn't right" I whispered in her ear. She seemed to brighten after I said that. I pointed to the cup of tea and we both sneeked over their. She picked it up and took a sip, only to spit it out immediately.

"Mai, what tea did you give Lin?"

"Earl Grey, why?"

"this has a tint of rosemary, the main ingredient in a love potion." we both turn to look at Megan, who was eying Naru trying to get his attention.

" the color in Naru's tea a couple days ago was the same color to, after Megan brought it. He didn't drink any though. What should I do in the mean time?" instead of being hurt, Madoka smiled in amusement.

"just play along. The spell should only last 24 hours" I sigh.

"anything for Lin! Though this really is creepy on so many levels." Madoka just laughed and I laughed with her. Naru and Lin both turned around at the sound of my Laugh, both of their eyes softening.

"NARU LOVES MAI! NARU LOVES MAI!" Madoka started yelling, doing a little dance. This made Lin's expression turn very, very scary.

"hey Lin" I say nervously.

"Lets go walk around the ship." he smiled and offered me his hand. I took it and we were off.

Naru pov.

Never in my life have I wanted to kill Lin so badly. The moment he kissed **my **Mai's hand I wanted to stab him. Wait, since when is Mai mine? And why does my mind scream out for Lin's blood? Then, he had the nerve to brush back her hair, and when I asked him what he was doing, he said talking to the woman he loved! Loved! I cannot begin to even explain how simply unacceptable that is. I was in the middle in a glare of with Lin when I heard Mai laugh. Her laugh is just something I simply refuse to miss. She looked so relaxed.

"NARU LOVES MAI! NARU LOVES MAI!" I could feel the evil aura coming off Lin.

"hey, Lin" my attention falls back on Mai.

"lets go walk around the ship" Mai said nervously. As soon as they were gone I turned my glare onto Madoka. She laughed nervously.

"what was that?" I started to walk over to her.

"Lin has a love spell placed on him" I instinly relax. Wait, even if that's true why did Mai willing go on a date with him? Does she actually love him?

"Mai was the one that figured it out Naru" I guess she's finally using her brain.

"wait, how did Lin get a love spell anyway?" Madoka turned to Megan.

"what! I wasn't the one who made the tea, if anything Mai did it!"

"really? Because when I walked in you had the cup that was going to Naru right? And your the one who took the cup from Lin after he drank it." Megan walked up to me.

"IT WAS ALL MAI'S FAULT!" she swayed dramaticly.

"she was going to make the Captain drink a love potion. She said if I said anything she would hurt me." she went limp in my direction. Dear lord. I grab her shoulders to keep her from falling.

"if that's so then why would she point out to Madoka that the colorings off. And why would she willing let Lin drink it?"

"and why was Naru's tea off a couple days ago? She told me that when she made Naru some new tea but the one he had was slightly colored to."

"..." I sigh.

"if you try anything like this again, then your off the ship boat or no boat." she nodded and walked out.

"say Noll, I think Mai is a perfect match for Lin" I turn to Madoka, my eye brow twitching.

"why would you say that?"

"well, from what the crew told me Lin and Mai have shared some laughs together. LAUGHS. She got the ever so mighty Lin to laugh! It has to be a sign. Then, the love potion could be a chance to actually find feelings for each other! Isn't that exciting? I-" I stopped listening after I went through the door. I have to find Lin and Mai and see how this date is going, and if it's going to well.

Back with Mai Pov.

Lin and I were hand in hand, walking around the boat. For me, this was extremely awkward. For him, Lin was having the time of his life.

"Mai, I'll be right back" I nod and wait for him to leave. Once he does I let out a sigh.

I feel it. The presence of a smirk. I turn around to see Naru. Or course, it would be Naru.

"Naru, are you stalking my date?" his smirk fell to the ground.

"you consider this a date?"

"well, I guess"

"are you enjoying the date?"

"actually ya, I seem to never get to hang out with Lin. Even though know he's going to be super pissed when this wears off I can't help but try to find out a couple of things about him. You know, get to know him better."

"so you don't see him in a romantic way?"

"I-"

"Mai, I'm back" Lin walked over to me, a basket in his hand. He glared at Naru, took my hand and lead me to the front of the ship. It was around evening, and the sunset was right in front of us. He spread out a blanket. Soon we were eating sandwiches in piece.

"hey, Lin"

"yes"

"what's you favorite color?"

" red"

"what's you favorite animal?"

"a dog, their loyal, protective, and are always glad to see you"

"whats your favorite tea?"

"green tea"

"do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"no"

"when's your birthday?"

"September 16"

"least favorite tea"

"cinnamon spice"

"do you enjoy being a pirate?"

"yes"

"..." I sigh, not knowing what to say next.

"we should head to bed soon, it's getting late."

"yes, your right." we both packed up the basket and headed to our rooms.

"see you tomorrow Mai," he took my hand and kissed it. I blush madly and he just smirks at that. I head into Narus room and close the door fast. My back against it and my eyes closed.

"how was your date?" I open my eyes to see a shirtless Naru. My face that was already red from before was now the color of Ayako's hair.

"I-I-It was f-fine" I turned into a spluttering mess. Damn him. He just smirked at this.

"what's wrong Mai?" I just zoomed past him and went onto the futon that was folded out.

"wanting to sleep with me I see?"

"NO YOU PERVERT! I GOT THE BED LAST TIME SO YOU GET IT THIS TIME!"

"aren't you going to change into your pajamas?"

"I'm good" he just sighed and went over to the futon.

"Mai"

"I'm not moving Naru."

"it's ether I sleep on the futon alone, or I sleep on it with you."

"you wouldn't dare"

"try me" he came over and sat on the futon, to the right side were my back was turned. I was still fully aware that he was shirtless, but I refuse to move.

"Naruuuuu"

"Mai" I could feel the wait go down to my right.

"you can get off now" he said in a husky voice, right next to my ear. I could feel his breath on my neck.

TO MUCH! TO MUCH TO MUCH TO MUCH! I did a little jump in surprise and fled to the safety of the queen bed. My face, neck, and ears were all red. Naru just smirked at this.

"be quiet you tea addicted, narcissistic, jerk"

"i didn't say anything"

"shut up!"

"goodnight Mai"

"goodnight narcissist"

**ohhh Megans going to get it! Lin's going to be all like, 'LIN GLARE!' and Megan's going to be all like, 'it was Mai's fault!'**

**Naru: I rather liked the ending**

**Mai: NARU! *Blushes madly***

**Me: ohhhh!**

**Yasu:ohhhh!**

**Me: I'm telling!**

**Yasu: I'm telling too! Wait who are we telling?**

**Me: Naru's parents**

**Naru: you wouldn't dare**

**Me: TRY ME NARCISSIST!**

**Naru: *super glare***

**Me: waaa! Yasu!**

**Yasu: it's okay, I WILL FINISH THE MISSION FOR YOU! *Runs away to god knows were***

**please read and review. A special thanks to all of the people who are following the story and spurring me on! It's so fun writing this I'm so glad you all like it! Sorry for spelling in this one!**


	7. Chapter 7 crossing a line

crossing a line

have you ever seen a mad Lin before? No scratch that, a full out furious Lin? It's scary. Very very scary, I was thanking god that his fury was directed at Megan, not me. Today started out normally, me getting up and making breakfast for everyone. Then Megan started on how she preferred her eggs sunny side up, and eggs were a real treat on the ship to! And then the air around us dropped a couple degrees. We all turned towards the door and BOOM! There was Lin.

I turned my back and went back to making tea. Everyone found their plates quiet interesting.

Lin slowly walked up to me.

"Mai, about what happened yesterday-"

"i know Lin, you drank a love potion." he eyed me suspiciously.

"were you the one who-"

"no, I was the one who figured it out. If you want to know who did it, turn around. Don't worry, I was just playing along" Lin instantly relaxed. Then turned around to see Megan and instantly tensed up again.

"Megan?" he didn't even turn around to ask.

"yes" Megan saw Lin and sprinted to the deck. Lin slowly made his way towards her.

"until next time, Mai" he went out the door. Then next second me and the crew were gossiping.

"lets go watch" someone shouted and we all laughed and nodded. Slowly, me and the entire crew were creeping up the stairs to the deck.

"we can't see!"

"lets climb the ropes!"

"AYE! HERE HERE!" I started giggling as I made my way up the ropes, getting closer to the spotter balcony.

"Mai" I turn to my left and see Naru climbing as well. Did he also drink the potion?

"no, I did not drink the potion. I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"THE CAPTAINS JOININ' US! HERE HERE!" we all shouted, laughing. Soon Naru was to my left and Ayako was to my right.

"THERE THEY ARE! AT 5 O'CLOCK NORTH! We all turned our heads to see a very scared Megan and a very scary Lin. I swayed and lost my footing a little, only to be balanced out by Naru. Only he kept his arm around be.

"Naru-"

"knowing you Mai, your just going to fall again"

" narcissist, tea addicted, jerk" I mumble blushing. We both turned back to the action.

"IT WASN'T ME! IT WAS MAI! ALL MAI! SHE WANTED TO MAKE YOU FALL IN LOVE WITH HER TO BOOST HER EGO!"

the crew turned to me. With one shake of the head the all nodded and looked back at the scene.

"really? I thought Mai was going to make the Captain drink the love potion, and said if you were to say anything she would hurt you."

the crew turned to me again. I shook my head.

"she was trying to put it on Naru so she could do...things with him..." my face lit up, and with that, we turned back.

"do things to me, what do you mean by that" Naru whispered in my ear I jerked away, only to be caught with the arm he already had around me. I ignore him and put all of my attention on Lin and Megan.

"Do you have any idea on how embarrassing that was!"

"um- no not really-" he started to get closer to her. He grinned evilly and whispered something that we couldn't hear into her ear. We were all quiet, just trying to hear what was going on.

" And don't worry, I plan to return the favor fully" he smirked and walked away. Megan's face was full of terror. I busted out laughing at the expression she wore. The crew joined me as we laughed at Megan. Hey, might as well start her punishment of embarrassment. It seemed that thought was going through everyone's heads as we laughed. Even Naru was chuckling. She turned to look at us, her face a red that could rival mine. She started crying and ran away.

"awe, the poor baby! WA WA!" the crew said among themselves. We all started to climb down. I love moments like this. Were everyone I care about is laughing and having fun. It's moments like this that make it all worth it. I started to make my way down along with Ayako and Naru.

Once we were on the ground we all headed back to our posts. Mine making tea. I walk into the kitchen and see Megan there, crying away. Somehow, I felt sympathy for her. Only a little, but it was their.

"it's not that bad Megan, soon this will blow over and-"i was cut off by a smack to the face.

I blinked at Megan, shock filled my eyes.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! IF YOU DIDN'T HAND LIN NARUS TEA EVERYTHING WOULD HAVE WORKED OUT!" a small crowd gathered at the door to see what the commotion was about.

"AND YOUR CREW! WHAT IS WRONG WITH THEM! ESPECIALLY THAT AYAKO AND MONK! YOU'R ALL DISGUSTING! YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER BEEN BORN! YOUR A MISTAKE! YOUR MOTHER DISERVED TO DIE! SHE MADE ME SICK TO MY STOMACH" I smacked her right back. She held her cheek in shock. Never did she actually think I would hit her back. But were not at the castle anymore. I wasn't angry, I was furious.

"i try and comfort you, you smack me. Listen, I don't care if you hurt me, humiliate me. Hell you could even spit on me. BUT NO ONE, MESSES WITH MY FAMILY! YOU CROSSED A LINE! YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN BE HERE RIGHT NOW!" she screamed and lunged at me. A poor move on her part. I dodge it easily and she lands on her face. The ever growing crowd was laughing, calling out my name and cheering me on. She stood back up and ran at me.

"MAI! MAI! MAI! MAI! KICK HER ASS MAI! MAI! MAI! MAI!"

So this is how its going to be. I dodge her and slam her to the floor, using her momentum against her. I stood up again, only to be tackled to the floor. She tried to grab me by the hair, a dirty move, but luckily my hair is short, so it slipped out of her old. while she was busy tearing up my clothes I was actually using fighting moves that Monk taught me.

"CAT FIGHT!" in seconds everyone was at the door.

Wait for it, she let go of my ripped shirt, aiming for my neck. Perfect. I swerve around her, grab her arms and pin her to the floor. The crowd at the door was going nuts.

"i hope your about done here" Naru walked through the crowd to see Megan being pinned underneath me. While I was distracted she wiggled through and threw herself at Naru.

"oh Naru, thank goodness! Mai just went crazy and attacked me! She should be punished or even thrown over bored!" I wasn't furious, I was beyond that. I was so angry that I might hurt who ever is next to me. But it seemed Megan forgot something important. We had a audience who saw everything.

Naru turned to me.

"is this true Mai?"

"NO! IT'S NOT! SHE'S LIEING!" I got up, receiving whistles as I did. I looked down and realized there was a hole going down my right side, showing a part of my violet bra. My shorts also had tears in them, but not exposing my under wear thank god. There was also a rip across my stomach. The collar was ripped a little giving away some cleavage.

"MAI YOU LOOK SEXY!"

"SHE'S SEXY AND CAN HANDLE HERSELF IN A FIGHT!"

"WOOO!" more whistles could be heard and I blushed madly. John walked up and handed me a shirt. I gave him a smile and a hug before putting the black shirt button up long sleeve shirt on. John blushed at this and I just giggled.

"it seems that Mai has a future boyfriend! Better watch out Captain! The priest is after Mai!"

Johns face got even redder. I actually forgot John was on the ship. Now I feel bad.

"Mai, in my head head Quarters. Now"

I start to walk their, only to be stopped by Megan.

"MAI" I went around her and followed Naru up. By the time I got there I was still buttoning up my shirt. The sleeves went about an inch past my fingertips, and covered up my shorts to make it look like it was the only thing I was wearing. I walked through the door and closed it behind me.

"what, was that?" he asked me in a cold and collected tone. I stopped working on my shirt and glared at him. His voice was under control but his eyes said other wise. They were swirling with something I couldn't place my finger on.

" when I got back, Megan was in there crying. I tried to comforted her, but she just slapped me, insulted the crew, insulted my family and.." I bit my lip to prevent tears. my eyes were going watery.

"and" Naru willed me on.

"she told me..she told me.." I looked down, trying to hide the tears that were about to fall.

"that my mother deserved to die." tears, right when I promise myself I wouldn't cry came rolling down.

"then she quoted my father" a sad smile took its way to my face. " I don't think she even realized that. I guess it's true then."

"whats true?" Damn. I don't want to say this out loud.

"that.. that I'm a mistake... That I should have never been born... That my mom makes her and my dad sick to there stomach." I collapsed on the floor, or was going to if strong arms didn't catch me first.

"LET GO OF ME!" I weakly tried to push Naru away but ether he was to strong, or I was to weak. Ether way I ended up clinging to his black shirt and cried. Cried for the insults, cried for my family, cried for my mom. But while I was crying determination was also growing in me. Determination to prove them wrong, to take my father off his thrown, and to make sure that no one, has to go through the pain of doubting themselves or there existence. Because unless you have someone to support you, your going to fall. Now I know, that I may not see that determination yet, but when it builds to it's limit, I know for a fact I'm not going to sit back and let others handle this, oh no. I'm going into action, and I am going to make a difference. A good difference. Lets go find the inn keeper's ring.

**Chapter 8, the real search begins. YAY! This one was on the dramatic side, but hey! She did manage to get even closer to our beloved Narcissist. And lets all be honest here, I don't know about you, but during that fight I was cheering Mai on. There needs to be more fights with Mai, NOT TO MANY! Because she really doesn't like fights, but only if she has to. Mmhhmm, maybe next chapter well have some MonkxAyako action were Monk gets all jealous and has a fight at a tavern. That sounds fun to watch.**

**Mai: why is Megan so mean?**

**Tawkigawa: wait to go Mai, you totally kicked her ass!**

**Ayako: *hits him with shoe * ya, Mai that was awesome!**

**Tawkigawa: she must get it from you! You old hag!**

**Ayako: at least I don't have wrinkles!**

**Tawkigawa: my wrinkles are from smiling so much! Yours are there just because your OLD!**

**Mai: *slowly backs into corner * Naru! Were are you!**

**special thanks to all of my viewers! i love you all! have cookies! *tosses you cookie* **


	8. Chapter 8 the real search begins

Chapter 8 the real search begins

"right, left, right, up, left, down."

"you sure?"

" I'm positive" Naru folded the map in that order. All of the six spots were in a circle, an island in the middle. It was known as heavens island,

"how did you know?" I shrug as Naru eye's me suspiciously.

"Mai! That was amazing!" Madoka squeaked at me. I smile at this. Madoka is like the best friend I never had. Even though she is older than me, she acts like a teenage girl.

"well, it looks like were headed in the right direction." Lin commented, walking up to us.

"we should get there today, and still have a couple of days before the moon is full."

"what about the sacrafice?"

"will cross that bridge when we come to it." we all look at each other and nod.

"Naru! Naru!" we all sigh in annoyance as we hear Megan. Her boat should be repaired by tomorrow.

"quick! Make her jealous!" Madoka yelled at me.

"hu?" Lin and Naru just smirked at my cluelessness. Madoka just rolled her eyes and pushed me over to Naru. Boy I really wish she didn't. Naru aimed to catch me, but I ended up dragging him down with me. In a attempt not to fall on me, he successfully rotated so he was under me. The out come, I was straddling Naru, my hands on his chest. My face centimeters from his. His eyes were filled with shock, and that emotion that he had when we were talking in his quarters yesterday. Just then, Megan opened the door. Her eyes widened at the sight. To anyone who didn't witness what just happened, it looked like I was forcing my self on Naru.

"WHY YOU LITTLE WH $E! FORCEING YOURSELF ON HIM! I'LL KILL YOU!" ok, fight or flight instinct. FLIGHT! I hurriedly sat up from Naru and ran through the door. Were could I go that she couldn't? THE ROPES! I ran to the spotters balcony and climbed up out of her reach. Since she was a proper lady with a dress on, she couldn't come after me.

"MAI GET DOWN HERE NOW!" I rap my foot around the rope and swing out so I can see her face.

"no" I stick out my tongue and pull down the bottom part of my eye. While she was having a hissy fit I climbed all the way to the top. I guess the spotter was on break, because it was empty. I hope over the side and look around me. Nothing but blue and clear sky's, aside from the ship coming towards us.

WAIT. I squint my eyes and see a golden crest on the side. It's Fai, he's come to take me back. Wasting no time I hop over the edge and jump. Megan watches in happiness as I plummet to the ground, only to grab the rope mid-way. This was the shouting point that the spotter would jump to.

"AYE! AYE! THEIRS A SHIP 11 DEGREES EAST! IT'S NOT A FRIENDLY! PREPARE TO ATTACK!"

"AYE!" soon the deck is swarmed with men running around, preparing the cannons. Megan gets swept away, not knowing what to do. I sigh. As much as I hate her, she needs my help. I leap from the rope and land perfectly on the deck. I walk through the crowd and grab her hand.

"Come on" I drag her over to Naru's head quarters. When we got their Naru was fuming. He turned to me.

"and just who gave orders to attack?" I gulp.

"i did"

"why?"

" Fai's ship is on it's way" his face darkened. He grabbed my hand along with Megan's and led us to Ayako's room. Megan looked like she was in heaven with Naru holding her hand. Like the one in his room, there is also a secret compartment. He opens it and throws us both in.

"don't move" he closed it and left. It was just me and Megan in a relatively roomy spot along with a sword and some treasure.

" what were you doing to Naru-boo earlier?"

"believe it or not I actually fell"

"well, you are clumsy"

"not helping"

"..."

"..." I sighed and leaned against the wall. I hope Naru's ok. Along with Ayako, Monk, and John, and screw it the whole crew.

We heard battle cry's and the sound of canons going off. Well, I guess there in sight.

"at least they didn't bored us-"

battle cry's were heard again, only along with the noise of sword on sword.

"spoke to soon" Megan snorted. It was most unladylike. Then we heard the door opening. We both froze.

'BOOM'

a cannon ball hit Ayako's room, exposing some of our hiding spot. If one of us doesn't move, were both goners. And as much as I hate Megan right now, I would rather it be me, then her. I stood up to crawl through the opening. Megan grabbed my arm.

"what are you doing!"

"if one of us doesn't move, were both going to get caught." she froze.

"and why would you risk your life to save me?" I just gave a sad smile. She gave me a look of guilt.

" always protect those who can't with your life." I recite my mother and grab a sword that was next to us.

I step out, only to see Fai.

"Mai, I've come to rescue you. It's alright now, your ok. Lets bring you home." I draw my sword and prepare to advance.

"I'm never going to go back to that castle, and I will not marry you." he just gave me a smile.

"oh Mai. Way I'm going to have you. Whether it be by your choice, or force." I launch at him with my sword. He blocked it expertally.

"wow, didn't think you had the heart. A women who can use a sword." he smiled evilly. "that just makes me want you even more. You are a very unique woman." I launch at him with an attack.

For three minutes, all that could be heard was the clatter of swords. And he was slowly but surely winning.

'cling' 'thump' clong' I was nearing the spot were the cannon ripped a whole. It was big enough for me to fall through.

'cling' he sent my sword flying across the room.

"you really are something" he held his sword to my throat. "willing to save the life of the girl who sent me over here. You can come out know Megan."

Megan slowly crawled out.

"MEGAN! GET OUT OF HERE!"

"you still don't get it do you?" he chuckled. " she gave us your coordination's. She is the reason were here."

"Megan?" she looked at the ground, her eyes full of guilt. I saw a flash of silver in her hand and new what she was thinking.

"MEGAN DON'T!" she charged up here with a dagger in her hand.

'cling' Fai's sword went through her stomach. He pulled it out and she lost her balance and fell through the whole.

'bump bump' bump bump' bump bump' bump bump' time seemed to slow as I flew in after her. My hand centimeters away form hers when,

'yank' Fai grabbed my ankle. Megan... I watched her plummet towards the icy water. She mouthed the words I'm sorry. And then she was gone. Gone...dead...done...finished. The water around her turned red as her lifeless body floated. Something inside me broke. No matter how mean Megan was that was her life. Her life that he just through away. He pulled me back up and dropped me on the ground.

"you idiot. You could have died!" my head slowly lifted up. He stared at me, disbelief in his eyes. My eyes weren't brown anymore. They were red. I smiled at him.

… It's time for me to get my revenge.

**hey you guys! This chapter is really short, sorry but I really have been busy. I'll update as soon as possible! Thank you so much for the reviews and all of the people who are following or have favored the story! Hopefully there will be a long update tomorrow!**


	9. Chapter 9 Megan's untold story

Chapter 9 Megan's untold story

"we're sorry Mai, but your mom is dead" I watched from my hiding spot behind the curtains as Mai's red headed Nurse broke the news to her. Tear after tear rolled down her face as she fell to the ground. She had finally lost everything.

I remember sneaking out of there, sympathy in my stomach. I new for a fact that the only reason Mai wanted to stay at the castle was because of her mom. She would probably want to leave. But her dad wont allow it. I sigh as I walk over to my Mom. I can't imagine what that must feel like. I would rather it be my dad. Dad...

"Momma, I'm bored" I pulled at her light pink dress. She just looked down and smiled.

"why don't you go play with the other boys and girls or your friends?" I nodded and headed back over to Mai. Knowing them they would be spying on her. I walk past the window and freeze. MY dad was comforting Mai. The same dad that hits my mom and me, the same one that drinks, the same one who tells me he hates me is comforting Mai. Why her? Tears started to fall as I watch the 8 year old cry hugging my dad. Why would he comfort her, and not his own daughter? What is so special about Mai?

Ever since then I tried to hate her, which was so much harder than I thought it would be. No matter what I said or did, no matter how bad it was, she would say "I'm sorry." one day, I finally screamed, "WHY ARE YOU SORRY!" she just smiled and said, "I'm sorry that I did something that prevented us from being friends." why? Why would she want to be friends with a monster like me? After all I said to her, why? So I left, determined to never make her cry again. I have to tell her. I have to tell her I'm sorry too. I will eventually.

Then I heard about Captain Coldwolf, The pirate of dark water, colder then ice it self, and as lonely as a lone wolf. My heart broke for him. I wanted to find him, and make it so he wasn't lonely anymore. So I went to go tell my parents, only when I walked in... Blood. Everything in my living room was painted the color red, dripping with blood.

'drip drip drip'

I slowly made my way through the house, my light blue eyes full of fear.

'drip drip drip'

I opened the door to my parents room to find my father covered in blood, dragging a blue tarp the size of... mom

"you saw" he dropped the bag making a 'thump' as it hit the floor.

"you saw" he said again, slowly making his why towards me.

"I'm sorry" I watched in horror as he ended his own life.

"are you ok, Miss Sanders?" the coronal of Golden-crest asked me. They took away the bodies and were questioning me.

"yes, yes I'm fine"

"so, you went to go tell your parents, what?"

"that I wanted to meet Captain Coldwolf" he smiled slightly.

"do you want to make a deal?"

"what do you mean?"

"I'll provide you with transportation to get their, and you tell me if the princess is on there, plus the coordination's to the ship. I'll even give you a love potion to give to the Captain himself. Deal?"

"Deal" what could I do? That was the only way to meet him. I have nothing left here, nothing left at all. So I went.

I stepped on his ship, excitement coursing through me. I scanned the crowd for him only to see Mai. Mai, is that really her? Only one way to find out.

"so, the rumors are true. You are being held hostage by Captain Coldwolf. Why don't you get me some tea? That would be ever so nice of you." I watch her fume angerly and drag someone off with her. She hasn't changed a bit.

When ever I watched the Captain and Mai interact the more certain I became that he was in love with her. The whole freaken ship was in love with her! And they didn't have to. Not like what some family does, when they HAVE to love you. They just did it. Because they truly loved her for who she is.

No one, has ever done that for me. And yet with Mai everyone she meets falls in love with her. It's not fair, IS BEING LOVED TO MUCH TO ASK! Is it so hard to do? Am I such a horrible person that no one wants to love me? Friends. That's what my mom called them. Back at the castle when I was eight. But truth be told I didn't have any friends. The kids said that my family was to weird. All the kids but Mai. No one, wanted Mai to hate them, so they were nice to me when she was their, but the moment she was gone...

sticks and stones can break my bones but words can never hurt me. That's how the rhyme goes, As if broken bones were worse then the names I got called, and believe me, I got called them all. So I tried to empty myself, so i would feel nothing don't tell me that hurts less than a broken bone. that an ingrown life is something that doctors can cut away. I was a freak. And she, was the princess. A princess that the Captain loved. Finally, I have lost everything. Everything that mattered. Everything that kept me going in life is gone. So I tried to put the potion in his tea.

The laughing, that was to much. After Lin told me that and stormed off. The laughing was just a reminder at the kids who laughed at me then. But the difference, was that Mai was laughing to. Mai was finally laughing at me. I finally hit rick bottom. My heart couldn't take it. The only person in my life who wasn't laughing, the only one that cared... she has everything that I wanted. My father's love, a family that cares for her, a caring guy, and now... this is just to much.

The moment those words came out of my mouth I instantly regretted it. Then she said that, " i try and comfort you, you smack me. Listen, I don't care if you hurt me, humiliate me. Hell you could even spit on me" hurt her? Humiliate her? Spit on her? SHE WAS THE ONE THAT JUST DID THAT TO ME, AND SHE HAS THE NERVE TO SAY THAT! She was the one laughing, not me. She was the one who didn't realize what she has. And that pissed me off. So much that I attacked her.

When I got back to my room I turned on the radio Fai gave me and told him everything he wanted to know.

I listened as Fai talked to Mai, putting her life on the line for me. I thought she hated me, I thought she was still laughing. But no. if my life has nothing than I'm going to make sure that Mai's life is the best it can be, it's the least I can do.

"you can come out now, Megan" no, no Fai. Now Mai is going to hate me! I see a dagger in the corner and grab it, putting it behind my back as I crawled out.

"MEGAN GET OUT OF HERE!" she still is trying to save me. Oh Mai, I'm so done with running. I finally found what I want to live for, and that reason has a sword to her throat. I'm taking action.

"you still don't get it do you?" he chuckled. " she gave us your coordination's. She is the reason were here."

"Megan?" i looked at the ground, my eyes full of guilt. Then Mai saw what was in my hand.

"MEGAN DON'T!" i charged up there with the dagger in my hands. I need to protect Mai. I aim it at Fai when-

'cling'

Fai's sword went through me.

I failed you, Mai. And I never said I was sorry.

Fai pulled the sword out of me and I lost my balance, falling out of the ship. I watched in terror as Mai jumped after me, her hand centimeters from mine. Luckily Fai caught her. I gave her a sad smile and mouthed the words I swore I would tell her all those years ago.

I'm sorry.

And then I was engulfed my darkness.

All of the pain in me stopped. All of the burning and cold water wasn't their anymore.

Am I, dead?

I looked around me, only to see Captain Coldwolf. I ran towards him.

"NO! YOU CAN'T BE DEAD! YOU NEED TO PROTECT MAI! YOU NEED TO PROTECT HER!" I started to shake his shirt. He just chuckled.

"I'm not Captain Coldwolf" I froze.

"s-sorry" he just laughed and smiled at me.

"whats wrong?" I looked back up at him, his eyes concerned.

"i never righted my wrongs." tears started to fall from my eyes.

"yes, yes you did." he held out his arms and I gladly hugged him and cried.

"i don't even know you and you let me cry all over you. Thank you" I smile at him.

"why am I here though? Is this the after life?"

"actually, I'm not sure why your here. Why don't you try and cross over? Do you see a light?"

"nope"

"that's a problem."

"it's ok. I don't mind being here"

"well, I'm glad your here. It gets really lonely all by my self" i look at him.

"no, you probably don't want me as your company. I'm not a good person."

"no, from what I saw you are"

"what's your name?" I ask him, curiosity filling me.

"Gene, and you?"

"Megan" he took my hand and kissed it.

"charmed" I felt my face heating up. He just smiled at this.

"so, do you want to give me a tour of this place?"

"sure" he held out his arm for me to take. Blushing, I took it. A warm feeling spread over me again.

I'm happy. I'm actually happy. I smile a real, genuine smile.

"your pretty when you smile" I blush again. Maybe, just Maybe, I'll find the person I love here. And will be loved for me, not because he has to, but wants to. Just the thought warmed my heart.

**Done! Wow, I think I'm about to cry! That was super sad! But at the same time, happy? IM SO CONFLICTED! DO I HATE OR LOVE MEGAN! I'll go with Love. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I felt like you needed to see this from Megan's point-of-view. AND WILL SHE FALL IN LOVE WITH GENE? LET THE SHIPPING BEGIN! Oh, and don't worry, I WILL HAVE THAT MONK SCENE AT THE TAVERN SOME TIME!**

**Ayako: I feel like their should be more of me in the chapter. You barely even mentioned me!**

**Monk: ya, I agree with the old Hag.**

**Mai: OMG! I feel so bad for Megan!**

**Megan: you realize I'm going to be with Gene and finally happy right?**

**Gene: oh, so being with me makes you happy, ha?**

**Megan:what! Pfft, n-no! N-nothing l-like that!**

**Gene: mmhhhmmm**

**Naru: Mai, tea**

**Mai: how can you drink tea after what just happened!**


	10. Chapter 10 land ahoy!

Chapter 10, land ahoy!

previously, on Captain Coldwolf, aka Naru:

"you idiot. You could have died!" my head slowly lifted up. He stared at me, disbelief in his eyes. My eyes weren't brown anymore. They were red. I smiled at him.

… It's time for me to get my revenge.

…

I lifted my hand up and Fai flew into the wall. I wasn't even me anymore. I started to mumble ancient words and raised my sword. 7 glowing swords appeared hovering over me. It looked like they were made of fire. I pointed my sword at Fai, and immediately all five other swords did the same thing as well. Then, my head started to spin with thoughts and memories that weren't mine. Seeing my Dad hit me and my mom, his drunk breath, him killing my mom and himself, feeling awful about hurting someone, meeting an old friend, loosing your will to live, feeling such levels of pain and sorrow, and the words I'm sorry, please forgive me. Megan's life flashed before my eyes, her feelings were mine. I dropped my sword, grabbing my head as I did so. The other swords disappeared and my eyes went back to normal. Naru busted through the door. Fai turned pale and jumped through the whole, only landing on his ship as he did so.

"RETREAT!" he shouted. Soon they were all gone.

"Mai" Naru walked up to me.

"Megan...she...she..." I pointed to the hole.

"you can tell me when you feel better, come on." he picked me up and carried me to his headquarters.

Shouts of victory could be heard through the ship. But I wasn't celebrating. The moment I came in to view everyone stopped shouting and just starred. I was ghostly pale, my face was barred into Naru's chest so I looked like I was dead.

"MAI! IS SHE OKAY!" everyone was shouting. Naru just ignored them and went into his room. He sat down on his bed with me in his lap. If I wasn't in shock I would have blushed.

"Mai, what happened?" I looked up at him through my teary eyes.

"Megan died trying to save my life. And I don't know how, but I saw a flashback to her thoughts and memories. I felt and thought what she did before she died. She was such a good person..." I started to cry again. She went through so much. I just thought she was a spoiled rich kid but.. her life was worse then mine. And to think of what she thought and said after she died... it was to much for my heart to bare.

But if the flash back was correct, then she should be in my dreams along with Gene. Just the thought made me smile. And the tears stopped. I wonder what they were doing right now?

"Mai" I tried to imagine them going on a long walk, hand in hand.

"..Mai" maybe they'll fall in love! Can ghost's have children? CAN I BE THE GOD-MOTHER!

"MAI!" I snap out of my thoughts and noticed why Naru was calling my name. I was unconsciously slapping his chest lightly. I froze, and my face burst with color. (**giggling so much right now)**

"what was that for? Were you trying to punish me?" he smirked. WHAT WAS HE SAYING! IS HE TRYING TO MAKE ME EXPLODE! I tried to put my hands over my face to hide my blush when Naru grabbed my wrists.

"NARUUUUU!" I whined trying to escape his grasp.

"yes Mai?"

" let go!"

"why? So you could cover your face?"

"..."

"Mai"

"YES SO JUST GIVE THEM BACK!"

"and what if I say no?"

"Naruuuuuuuuuuuuu" I pull out my puppy dog eyes.

"that's not going to work" DAMMIT! I forgot he was immune. Hmm, only one thing to do.

"please, Captain?" I said in a hushed voice, tilting my head and looking at him through my lashes. His eyes widened a fraction and his mouth was slightly opened. Wow, didn't actually think that would work!

"fine" he let go of me. I made to get off his lap just as Madoka walked in. I jumped onto the ground In surprise.

"oh, sorry. Was I interrupting something?" she grinned cheekily. Once again, my face was a deep red.

"no no, we weren't doing anything. What's the news?" I got up off the ground and walked up to her, Naru close behind.

"were here, but the island isn't."

We walk out on the deck and immediately I see an island covered with trees and plants. I didn't even realize how late it had gotten.

"what do you mean Madoka, the island is right there" I pointed at the obviously big island.

"Mai, theirs nothing there." Naru said seriously.

"yes, there is! Its huge!"

"then why don't you go walk on it"

"i will if I had a small boat" he pointed to the escape boats. Me, Ayako, Monk, Naru, Lin, and Madoka all made out way onto a boat and were soon being lowered down by the crew.

I slowly but steadily began to paddle the tiny boat over to the island. I finally reached it.

"were here"

"yep, she's gone crazy"

"be quiet you stupid Monk!" I carefully stepped out.

"MAI! WHAT ARE YOU.." I started to walk around on it. They all froze. I realize it must look like I'm walking on water.

"come on you guys!" Monk jumped out of the boat and hit the sand. Recognition filled his eyes as he looked around.

"she's right! It must be enchanted or something!"

"how did she see it when no sacrifice was made?"

"...Megan died" everyone was quiet for a second. I explained how she died and what she saw, trying to get them to see what a good person she really is.

Lin got out next, then Madoka, then Naru. The only one left was Ayako. Monk grinned mischievously and pushed the boat out a little, slowly moving back into the water. Kayak didn't notice and made to get out of the boat. When she stepped out, or better yet fell, she was waist deep in salty water. Monk was laughing so hard he feel to the ground, completely missing the evil aura coming off of Ayako. Me and Madoka were giggling to each other and watching the scene play out in amusement. Monk was still laughing, rolling around in the sand like an idiot. How Ayako was wearing heals walking perfectly in the sand was beyond me, but we all new that it was just going to be more painful for the monk. I looked over to Naru and Lin. They both wore an amused look as the also watched this play out. Monk rolled right into Ayako's feet. The poor fool. Her heel came crashing down on his family jewels. Lin and Naru both did a little jump, crossing their legs. Monk was rendered breathless until Ayako decided to twist her heal.

"aakkaahhhkk" the Monk sang in a high pitched voice that could rival a female opera singer. Both Naru and Lin responded with an "oooo" their face's were crinkled in pity for the man.

"come on, lets get a move on" Ayako started walking further into the island, an evil smile still on her face as she heard the Monk sing in pain.

"Lin, you and Madoka can get some supplies for the journey." Naru said, turning to Lin. They both nodded and made their way to the boat. Madoka was laughing at Lin since he has to wad through the water to get the slowly drifting away boat. When he came back he splashed Madoka. It was so unLin like but I could tell he wasn't possessed or had a spell on. In other words, IT WAS SO ADORABLE!

"Madoka!" I squeaked in excitement, "i want details later" she laughed and nodded, heading out with Lin. We slowly started our way up the island into the thick forest. We all agreed that Monk should stay behind and wait for Madoka and Lin. "what are we looking for Naru?" I asked as we brushed back branches and cut our way through.

"a good place to make camp"

soon we found a nice patch of flat land with soft grass and a stream nearby. It was perfect. We all started to pitch up the tents and soon I was in a deep sleep.

"MEGAN" I shouted once I realized were I was. Slowly a figure of Megan began to appear. She was in her light blue nigh gown, her hair down. Like right before she died.

"Mai!" she rushed over and gave me a hug. I accepted it gratefully.

"are you ok Megan! Are you in any pain? Why can't you cross over?" slowly Gene's figure stared to appear.

"GENE!" I ran up to him and gave him a hug. He smiled at me.

"Hey Mai, long time no see"

the darkness started to shift and we were inside of a cave. There was the same man from my last dream who folded the Map. Only he had a woman standing next to him.

As the image sharpened I noticed that he was holding a small chest.

"finally, the inn keeper's ring. It's mine, all mine!" he laughed creepily.

"what do you mean darling? Isn't that going to be my ring for the wedding? You promised, remember" she scolded him, reaching her hands out to take the box. She didn't see it, the look in his eyes. It was filled with nothing but greed. It reminded me of my father. Wait, I studied his brown eyes and brown hair. Is that my father? He looks really young.

"it's ok you want it darling, what ever makes you happy!" the women cheered. Her eyes shone with happiness at the thought of making him happy, while his shone with something darker.

"i want to keep this a secret. Say we didn't find the inn keepers ring. Lets go" she hesitated.

"no" He turned around

"why?" her eyes shone with passion and determination.

"because, with this power we can help the people, make them better!"

he growled. "after 2 years we will help, agreed?"

"ok, now lets get out of here." They went through a wall. How is that even possible?

"Gene, I don't get it"

"wake up Mai, my idiot brother is getting upset."

"bye Gene, by Megan"

"bye!" they both shout at the same time. I don't think I have ever seen Megan so happy.

**Hey everyone! Sorry for such a late update my computer wasn't working. I would just like to thank all of you for sticking through this far, especially xXxNaru-LovexXx, Silver Shihouin, and lulucutie12, for all of the continual comments on my chapters. Remember, ideas are apreatiated. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Ayako: PLEASE!**

**Monk: I never though I would hear the day you said please**

**Ayako: WHY YOU LITTLE-**

**John: take it easy you guys**

**Monk: ha!**

**Ayako: * takes of red highheel* **

**Monk: stay away from me Ayako, * backs into corner ***


	11. Chapter 11 exploring heavens island

chapter 11 exploring Heavens island

I opened my eyes to see Naru shaking me awake.

"mmmaaa five more minutes." I turn the other way and close my eyes.

"Mai" he ripped of my blankets but I just ignored him.

"Mai, if you don't get up I'll leave without you" I sprang up.

"I'm up, I'm up!"

"good, be ready in five minutes" he said as he walked out.

I grabbed my tan backpack that Ayako left for me and bring a thermos of water, a heavy jacket, a dagger, a compass, a first add kit, a sword, and another thermos for tea. I put on tan shorts and a big blue shirt. Its way to big for me so I roll up the sleeves, and take a rubber band to tie the extra fabric to the side of my hip. I walk out, only to be greeted with the beginning of dawn. I see Naru and walk over to him.

"Naru, why do we have to get up so early?"

"so we can be ready before daylight and travel when it's cool."

"why Mai, you tired?" I turn around and see Monk, Ayako, Madoka, Lin, and John.

"is it just going to be the 7 of us?" everyone nods.

"lets get started. Lin, show us the map" we all huddle around Lin and look at the complicated map.

"we are currently here" Naru points to a little flat area. "we need to head North up to wear the mountains are. There should be a catacomb with caves and tunnels near it. Lets prepare what we need and get going."

…

I kick a rock as we keep walking through the thick under brush of the forest. Its so hot! And I'm so bored. We've been walking for 7 hours without stopping. Naru and Lin in the front, Madoka and Ayako behind them, and Monk and John next. I was just in the back, kicking a rock.

"Were here" Naru shouted and I nearly bumped into Monk. I look up, only to see a towering mountain. I felt a chill go up my spine and shivered. This place feels... forbidden.

"is it me, or is it really quiet?" Ayako say's walking up to me and Monk. I realize that there is no birds chirping. The forest is a deadly silent. How weird. We slowly start to approach the mountain. It was steep. Very steep. The tree's started to clear and I notice a lake near by.

Monk picked up some rocks and started throwing them in the lake, while Naru, Lin and I went up to a part of the mountain that was thick with ivy and branches. Naru cut them away with his sword revealing an old wooden door.

"how do we open it?" I question, studying the carvings along the side of it.

"I'm not sure" Naru mummered under his breath. Lin tried pushing it but it wouldn't budge.

"is there a secret password or something?" I say looking closer at the door.

"STOP DISTERBING THE WATER!" Ayako shouted at Monk who was throwing rocks into the water.

"why? It's not doing anything wrong!" a thick mist stated to roll in, giving an eerie feeling to the forest.

We all looked around, at the seemingly darkening atmosphere.

"Monk, what did you do!" I yell at him.

"i didn't do anything! I just threw stones into the lake."

the lake started to making a bubbling noise. I turn around and see that it's boiling.

"impossible" Madoka whispered.

"everyone away from the lake, NOW!" Naru shouted as we all backed up against the ancient wooden door. Something started to rise out of the water. It had 6 legs, its black skin oozing with green goo. It resembled a spider, it's stalking legs covered with bristles. Only spiders have fangs. Oh, how I do wish it was a spider. It had 3 eyes, with rows and rows or razor sharp teeth that could eat you alive. It had the torso of a human man, almost to small for a monster of it's size. It started to hiss and come towards us.

Fear. Adrenaline coursing through me. I was to terrified to even move. Naru pushed me behind him, slamming me against the door. I put my hands out to brace my body, but the moment my hands were on the door, I was falling, falling threw it. I could see them, only threw a thick black cloud of distortion. Everything was warped. Monk started pounding on the door as the monster approached them. I reached threw the dense wall that felt like cold jello on my skin. I grabbed his arm and slowly pulled him through. He fell to the floor and I grabbed Madoka next. Madoka grabbed onto Ayako, who grabbed onto Lin who grabbed onto Naru. Soon we were all through the door and out of harms way for the most part.

"is everybody ok?" I looked around at all of them. Naru was already up along with Lin and Monk while Madoka and Ayako were still on the floor. The only light source was coming from the distortion in small trickles.

"ya, we're fine" Monk said, helping Ayako up.

"what was that?" I asked thinking of the shape of the monster.

"Yami no kumo, a spider of darkness." Monk said walking up to me supporting Ayako as he did so.

"i just hope we don't run into that again" I shivered at the thought of those teeth.

"lets get going" Naru said grabbing what looked like a couple of sticks.

"with what light?" I asked him, walking up to inspect what he was holding in the darkness. He sighed.

"honestly Mai, do you think I would bring nothing for light when we were heading to dark caves and tunnels?" Lin struck two rocks together and lit all of the sticks. They were torches. A warm glow engulfed us as all of the guys grabbed a torch.

"Lets partner up, Mai with me, Ayako with Monk, Madoka with John. Lin I trust you can handle yourself."

"do I have to be partners with him!" Ayako asked petrified. Monk just rolled his eyes.

"come on, it's not like I want to be with you either." and walked over to her. "and besides" he tapped her ankle with his foot causing her to flinch. "I'll support you while we walk" she just nodded and slowly grabbed his arm. I walked next to Naru and we started to walk.

The walls were made of cool stone along with the floor. The tunnel was also surprisingly high. Lin must really appreciate that. The thought made me smile. We continued walking till we reached a fork in the tunnel.

"lets split up, Mai, John, Madoka, and I will go to the left while Ayako, Monk, and Lin go to the right. If we reach another fork in the tunnel everyone go back to this spot. Whistle if your in trouble." without a word everyone shifted to the beginning of the tunnels and we started to walk again. You could slowly here the pitter patter of the other group slowly fade away.

"Naru, what are you going to do with the inn keepers ring if we find it?" my voice echoed threw the tunnel.

"that's non of your concern" came Naru's voice, his voice sounding deeper than normal from the tunnel.

"God Naru I was just trying to make conversation! No need to be so rude" I say and storm ahead up to Madoka and John.

Madoka had her arm linked with a nervous looking John.

"Don't worry John I don't bite! Much." she winked at him making his face turn a bright shade of red.

"it's not you I'm afraid of" he murmured most likely thinking of Lin.

Naru soon caught up with us.

"LOOK OUT!"  
Naru and John said instantaneously and pushed us forward. I could hear the sound of stone hitting stone from behind us. I slowly blink open my eyes only to be greeted with stone. A warm feeling spread over my back. I turned my head and see Naru's face inches from mine. He rolled his shoulder and a few rocks tumbled off of him.

"Naru, are you ok?" my voice came out just below a whisper.

"I'm fine" he replied sitting up, causing more rocks to fall of him. He risked himself to save me. How sweet. I look over to my left and see Madoka and John in the same position. John had done the same for Madoka. Naru slowly got off of me leaving me to look around. He grabbed the torch and waved it around. We were in a large room, well, cave. There were ledges everywhere and a big puddle of water. Or was it an under ground lake? I couldn't tell thanks to our small light source. I just hope we don't see Yami no kumo again. Just seeing it once was one to many times. I here a loud whistle and whip around to see Naru with two fingers near his lips whistling loudly.

"is there anything you can't do?" I ask sarcastically.

"fall in love!" Madoka screeched.

"that's not true" Naru protested.

"oh, so have you fallen in love yet?" Madoka questioned, walking up to Naru.

"unfortunately Madoka, my one true love remains myself" Naru smirked.

"at least you don't have to worry about rejection" I giggled out.

"not necessarily. I turn myself down occasionally, just to keep it interesting."

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"

"hey, is that Lin?" John interrupted. We all quieted down and listened. From across were we came from Lin, Ayako, and Monk busted through only for there entrance to close off.

"now what?" I sigh looking at the entrance were they came from.

"Lin!" Madoka shouted and ran up to him, engulfing him in a hug. Awwww!

I walk up to the lake/puddle and but my face really close to it. The water is a light blue that seemed to sparkle. I poke the water, only to be pulled back by Naru.

"you idiot, are you trying to get us killed?" he asked, not letting go.

"sorry, the water was just so pretty!" I say staring at the ripple I caused in the water. We all studied the water, only to watch a bigger ripple appear out of no wear.

"what was that?" I whisper, my eyes glued to the water.

The water stared to shake, and swirl like something was coming up. Bones, skeletons of dogs started to walk. Allgey growing off them, walking held together by nothing. There teeth were razor sharp and it looked like more were coming up. They all lined up and made a low growl. There faces turned to me, then to everyone else. Then they sprang. We all started running away from the hell hounds towards the darkness of the huge tunnel.

"CLIMB!" Monk screamed and jumped, catching a ledge with his hand pulling himself and Ayako along with him. Man, he is strong! The dogs didn't even notice and just kept running after the rest of us.

Soon Naru and I are the only one's running. I find myself being thrown up by Naru and grab a ledge. But the cave ends right here, and soon Naru us surrounded. He pulls out his sword, his back to the wall.

"NARU!" I scream and jump off my ledge. I run over to wear he is.

"IDIOT!" he yelled at he as I draw the sword I brought, aiming it at the dogs.

"I'm not going to stand back and watch you die!" I yell at him, backing up against the wall. I can faintly hear the yells of our comrades over the sound of my heart. They must be worried. Then I noticed something. They weren't even looking at me. They were completely ignoring me, only growling at Naru. What the heck? Is this what John was talking about? About a pure heart? Do I even have a pure heart? I might as well find out. I walk up to a dog, putting my sword away.

"MAI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I ignore Naru and put my hand out, patting the dogs head. The bones disappeared, only to be replaced with a fury, living dog. His tongue was to the side of his mouth and his tail was wagging. I laugh at this. Then I run up to Naru and put myself in front of him. The dogs stopped growling and sat down, as if realizing he wasn't a threat anymore. Slowly they all started to turn into living dogs, all except one. But he was a bright white, perfectly clean. I sigh in relief. That was close.

"Idiot" Naru grabbed my shoulders and turned me around, forcing me to look at him.

"don't you ever do that again. You could have been killed."

"i put my hands on his chest, trying to push him away.

"ya, but I didn't. I saved you and got rid of the threat. I don't understand why your so mad at me! I had to do something!"

he pulled me in and gave me a hug. My eyes were wide open in shock.

"because" he murmured in my ear. " I don't plan on loosing you"

"MAI! NARU! ARE YOU GUYS OK!" we jumped apart from each other just as everyone ran up to us.

"ya, were fine. No need to worry." I smile at there worried faces. There concern is touching.

"now that were done with that lets keep going." Naru said, turning around. I grin at this and walk after him. Were half way there, and I can't wait to see the ring.

**Hey guys! Sorry this update took so long. As you know, I'm kind of improving this so I had no idea what to write. Thank you guys so much for the reviews and messages I can't thank you enough! It always makes me smile to read what you guys have to say!**

**Mai: Naru was horribly narcissistic.**

**Me: ya, I actually borrowed that quote from the city of bones. I'm reading that right now and remembered that part. **

**Madoka: that little brat**

**Naru: says the one who pouted and threw a fit about not being in this sooner.**

**Madoka: ... well at least I can admit that I'm childish!**

**Naru: now that you have admitted it your one step closer to getting the help that you need.**

**Madoka: WHY YOU LITTLE-**

**Mai: Naru! Behave!**

**Chapter 12, misguided and mislead **


	12. Chapter 12 SORRY!

_hey guys, sorry i haven't undated in forever. my laptop charger broke so i had no way to write! i ordered a new one but it didn't fit...DAMMIT! so, its being powered with the old one held together with ducktape...and it sparks... i will update as soon as i can! EVERY BODY IN THE U.S.A HAPPPPPPYYYYY 4TH OF JULY! PARRTTTTTTYYYYYYY! thanks for reading, the next chapter will be extra long. -theflamingrose_


	13. Chapter 13 misguided and misled

chapter 13, misguided and misled

**really chapter 12 but I want everything to be matching. Happy 4****th**** of July!**

I finished explaining what happened to everyone, and there mouths were wide open with shock. All of the dogs disappeared except the one still made of bone.

"Mai, you realize that you tamed the dead right?"

"tamed? Madoka I don't think-"

'whimper' we both look down and see the bone dog leader pawing at my leg.

"awe, he's so much cuter now that he's not attacking us" Madoka put her hand on him.

"he even feels like he has fur! Your so cute! Lets call him Mamoru!" I give her a smile.

"that means to protect, right?"

"well, he certainly did a good job of scaring us away from you" I laughed at that.

"i think you guys don't understand how serious this is" everyone turned to Lin.

"Mai, you can control the dead. That's no laughing matter. Only highly skilled wizards can do that and even then, it's rare. How did you do it?"

"i don't know, I just patted it on the head and he was good." Monk sped up and joined our conversation

"wait Mai, you patted one of them on the head, before you even realized they were protecting you?"

"ya, pretty much" * everyone sweat drops excluding our wonderful Naru*

"oh Mai, when will you learn!" Ayako walk/limped e. Monk sighed, and picked up Ayako bridle style. Madoka and I were at each others side at an instant, gossiping about what this could mean and if they were in love.

"p-put me down! Now you old man!" he looked at her and smiled a breath taking smile. Madoka and I started squealing.

"Ayako, your going to make your ankle worse if you keep walking, your going slow us down if you don't recover a little bit." this caused Ayako to look away, a light blush dusting her cheeks.

"Ayako, you need to grab my neck it makes it easier to carry you" now Madoka and I were FLIPIN' OUT. What's wrong with Monk! He's being so unMonk like! Is he in love? Yessssssss I ship it so much! Mamoru barked.

We stopped giggling and I crouched next to him.

"what's wrong boy?" we all stopped walking. Naru came over from up ahead.

"what's wrong?" he walked up to me.

"I'm not sure, but Mamoru is acting strange."

"strange? He's made of bones!" Monk shouted.

"stop judging him! He cant help it!" I sigh and look back down at him. It didn't seem like an unhappy bark...

"do you think it's Jerry?"

we all turned our heads towards Monk.

"who's Jerry?" I ask shooting him a raised eyebrow.

"you two didn't hear it? That spider thing's hiss sounded like he was saying the name Jerry."

"we all laughed, well Madoka, Ayako, Monk, John, and I.

'Bark!'we all turn to Mamoru who started walking ahead.

"Mamoru! Wait up!" I start to jog ahead.

"Mai!" everyone ran after me.

'BAM!' I fall on my but rubbing my face. I just body slammed a wall. This tunnel is a dead end. I look around for Mamoru but there's no sign of him. He must have disappeared.

"MAI!" everyone caught up with me, there torches lighting up the wall I hit.

"don't go running of like that Mai" Ayako scolded form her spot on Monk. I stand up and lean against the wall.

"Ya, sorry about that"

"if you were sorry you wouldn't keep running off." Naru spoke.

"name one other time I ran off" I ask him.

"there was that time when Megan first came on" Monk said smiling.

"and when you ran away from the castle" Ayako said.

"you also ran away from Lin when your date was over." John threw in earning a glare from Lin.

"then you ran way from Megan again when she walked in on you straddling Naru" Madoka threw in earning a death glare from Naru.

"WHAT!" Ayako and Monk shouted in unison.

"you have some explaining to do young lady." Ayako said shaking her head in disapproval."

"no- it's not like that i-"

"Naru, I'm watching you. If you so much as lay a finger on Mai will-"

"that's enough" Naru's voice cut through Monks. "that was a misunderstanding, Mai simply fell on me." Monk still glared at Naru and mouthed the words I'm watching you to him, pointing at his eyes then at Naru nearly dropping Ayako in the process. I closed my eyes, but the moment I did I was falling. When I opened my eyes I was half way through the wall, my body stuck in the stone. What the hell?

"MAI!" everyone shouted.

"I'M FINE!" I yelled trying to get my voice through the thick wall of stone.

"what the hell happened?" Monk questioned, walking up to my foot and hit it.

"QUIT IT MONK" I banged on the wall. I was n a horizontal position from falling. I close my eyes wondering how I'm going to get out of this when I started falling again. Is that it? I just have to close my eyes? I pull my feet through the stone and open my eyes. I turn around and inspect what is behind me. I kinda wish I kept them closed. I was on a ledge, only centimeters away from falling to my death. The floor seemed to go on forever, I could just barely see the tips of sharp rocks at the bottom, along with rotting decaying bodies. I scream.

"MAI!" everyone shouted. I get up, turn around, close my eyes, and run through the stone... or was planing to when I hit the wall, the impact nearly sending me over the edge. My heart was in my throat, a whimper escaping through my lips. I could have killed myself with that try.

I could barely hear the others over my own heart beat, them faintly pounding on the wall demanding if I was ok. I tried to speak but It seemed as though my lungs were out of oxygen, the air vacuumed out of me. I took a deep breath and attempted to steady my heart. Why wasn't it working? Am I going to die here? All of my regrets and loved ones came to mind. Naru... What is it about Naru? Why is it when I think his voice it takes my breath away? Why is it when I remember is touch my heart skips a beat? I'm not falling for him, am I? I lean against the wall and close my eyes. I hope this works. Slowly, I feel myself almost melt through the walls only to be caught by someone. Once I feel my feet go through I open my eyes and see Naru, his eyes full of relief, worry, and... is that confusion? He quickly slips his emotionless mask back on.

"Mai, are you ok?" realization kicks in and I feel hot tears running down my cheek. I almost died. I really thought, that I was going to die.

"Mai, what happened?" but I couldn't even form words let alone speak because of all of these feelings poring through me. After a little while I calmed down, explaining what happened to everyone.

"so when you close your eyes you go through the wall?" Monk questioned. I nodded my head in agreement. John walked up to the wall and closed his eyes, only to walk through the wall. Then he phased back through.

"Mai, didn't you say there was a cliff?" John questioned.

"Yes, why?"

"i didn't see one" I let go of Naru and walk over to the wall, fazing through it. I opened my eyes to see the all to familiar cliff. John soon joins me.

"LOOK!" I crawl to the edge and dangle my arm over the edge. John watched in amazement as if it just suddenly became clear to him.

"there is some kind of sight magic in this cave" John said, holding his head thoughtfully. We both walk back through to join the others. If that's not the right way, then which way do we go? I started to doze of into my own little world. I wonder if the way we folded the map has to do with what rout we took. If that was true, then it would mean we would go through the right wall...

"Mai!" I quickly snap out of It and see everyone staring at me.

"that's a great idea Mai!" Madoka squeaked smiling. Everyone was nodding in approval.

"i said that out loud, didn't I?" everyone just nodded, amused looks plastered on there face. Naru just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

" for such a great idea I'm surprised an idiot like you figured it out." he then looked at me ans smirked. Why that little-

"Lets all take a break, get some sleep if you have to. Its getting darker even if we are in a tunnel. There are bound to be some cracks of light in the morning." everyone just nodded and sat down, wishing we thought of bringing something to sleep on.

Ayako was already asleep, still in Monks arms so he just sat down, allowing her to use his chest as a pillow. Madoka was sitting on Lin's lap, not even caring that we were all right here and just snuggled into him for warmth. Lin kind of reminded me of a grizzly bear, all mean and tough on the outside but warm and cuddly on the inside.

"I'll take first watch mates" John volunteered and we all nodded in agreement. Since Naru was the only one left... I walked up to were Naru was leaning on the wall and sat down next to him.

"so Naru, whatcha doing?" I ask him, a smile plastered on my face.

"if your so idiotic that you cant even comprehend whats in front of you then I suggest you get some help"

"YOU-" Naru put his finger to my lips.

"your going to wake everybody up" he said, pulling his hand away. I just sighed and leaned my head against the wall. I vaguely remember falling onto something soft and Naru's voice calling my name but I was to far gone to respond as I closed my eyes to sleep.

When I opened them Gene and Megan were no where in sight. I was in complete darkness, with no fire foxes drifting around.

"GENE! MEGAN!" I shouted out into the darkness, only to be answered by the eerie quietness and the sound of my voice echoing.

"hello?"

"Mai"

"is anyone there?"

"g-get out of here. I-its aweseffdtrapjhgfdc"

"i cant understand you! Gene! Were are you!" I call out as the darkness is soon replaced my a warm glow.

"Mai"

"Naru?"

"-ai, Mai!" I blink open my eyes and see Naru shaking me awake.

"were getting ready to try a different way. Start getting ready" Naru sounded really cranky. I wonder if the thermos of tea is still hot. I pull it out of my bag, only to have the cave fill up with the scent of earl Grey tea. Naru's head whipped around so fast I almost dropped the thermos.

"is that tea?" he questioned hopefully. I laugh and poor him some tea that was indeed still hot, as everyone gathered around me at the smell of tea. The thermos was pretty big, so I had enough for us all. I handed everyone a cup of tea and slowly sipped mine, enjoying the warmth that was being returned to me after all of it seemed to seep into the wall as I slept. There was enough tea for one more glass so I walked over to Naru, and took his now empty cup to refill. He gladly excepted it and slowly enjoyed it. This made me smile.

"so, I guess this means well try right!" I exclaim and walk up to the wall I leaned against. I closed my eyes and tried to walk through only to have my face smash into a wall. What?

"idiot, did you forget that you slept against that wall? With your eyes closed?" Naru sighed running his fingers threw his hair. This was starting to become a habit... hey I'm not complaining!

"ai...Mai!" I snap out of my daze to be greeted with the laughter of Ayako, John, Madoka, and Monk. Opps.

"were going back to the cave were we encountered the dogs. Lets get going" Lin's deep voice echoed through the walls. We all started walking and somehow I ended up walking next to Lin.

"so, you like dogs huh?" I say turning my head to look at him. He looked at me in surprise.

"how did you know that?" he must not remember that part of the "date" we were on. Ooo Lin, think I might have some fun with this.

"I've been stalking you" I reply, trying to keep the smile off my face. Everyone stopped talking and listened to our conversation.

"impossible"

"no, its true Lin. I know everything about you" I got up on my tip toes and whispered "everything" again in his ears. Everyone behind us was cracking up.

"favorite tea"

"green tea"

"least favorite"

"cinnamon spice"

"favorite color"

"red"

"birthday"

"September 16"

"siblings"

"non"

"do I like my job?"

"yes" he just stared at me like I was crazy. In reality I probably was just a little bit but his face was so worth his opinion of me. I started to burst out laughing along with Madoka, because I told her about the "date" when we were on the island. Ayako was to because Madoka told her on the way over here while we were walking. John knows to because well, he's John and knows everything and had a wide grin on his face letting out a chuckle. Monk, Naru, and Lin were completely oblivious. I wonder how far I can push this.

"you remember our date Lin, right?" I look at him with my head held crooked. His eyes started to squint as if he was thinking real hard.

"the only part I remember was kissing your hand. Then everything went black." HAHA!

"HOW COULD YOU LIN! THAT NIGHT WE HAD WAS SPECIAL I GAVE EVERYTHING TO YOU!" the look on his face... priceless. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I started to laugh really hard and joined Ayako, Madoka, and John on the floor. Who new I could be such an actor?

"I'm just kidding Lin" I giggled in between laughs. "your face.. was PRICELESS!" I started to laugh again, only to be yanked off the ground by Naru.

"not funny" his cold voice ended all of the laughs. Opps.

"lets get going all of you" Naru barked and we started to make our way towards the cave. The closer we got the colder it would get. I shivered. After an hour I could see my breath. Since Naru was the closest one to me, and didn't seem to be bothered by the cold temperature I walked as close to him as I could.

"if your cold then you could have just said so." he remarked and pulled me against himself, adjusting his jacket so I could also keep warm. My face turned bright red, thank god Lin, John, Monk, and Ayako had the torches. I slowly leaned my head against Narus chest. He stiffened at first but slowly relaxed. He was like a heater! So warm. Maybe it was just the jacket. If this keeps up I'm going to fall asleep. Naru seemed to sense that to.

"Mai, don't fall asleep"

"easier said then done."

"Mai, how do I keep you awake"

"i don't know scare me, pick up a cold stone and put it on my neck."

"scare you?"

"adrenaline"

"i see" the next thing I know Naru had me pinned up against the cold wall, his mouth centimeters away from my lips. He moved his head so I could feel his breath on my neck. My heart was beating a mile per minute. Then he whispered in my ear.

"you should be awake now" and pulled away. If I wasn't in so much shock I would have screamed at him, or punched him, or hit him or anything for making him do that. But, why was I willing him to kiss me? Why was I not scared but excited when he did that, and why so I know feel so, so disappointed... WHAT IS GOING ON WITH ME! HE'S MESSING WITH MY HEAD!

"Captain Naru, were approaching the cave!" Monk yelled from up head. I jogged up ahead and caught up with him. The cave looked exactly how we left it, minus the three tunnels next to the underground lake. When did that happen?

"so I guess we take the one to the right" Madoka said walking up to the far right one. We all started to follow in after her.

**Me: oooo Naru, putting the moves on Mai!**

**Mai: NOO! PLEASE DONT TALK ABOUT IT!**

**Me: but you liked it. Didn't you?**

**Naru: * listens closely in interest ***

**Mai: no comment**

**Naru: I know you liked it Mai**

**Me: WOW Naru, you sound dirty you dirty boy**

**Gene:DIRTY BOY! DIRTY BOY!**

**Me: * Secret handshakes with Gene ***

**Naru: you two are idiots**

**Gene and me: *Snaps sassily ***

**Naru: idiots**

**Gene: if you were half as funny as you thought you were you would be twice as funny as you are now**

**Me: OWWWW YOU JUST GOT OWNED BY YOUR LITTLE BROTHER! *highfives Gene ***

**Naru: and if you were funny at all I would die from disbelief**

**Me: Gene you just got sassed by Naru! Ooo that's got to burn!**

**Me: please favorite and follow! Thankyou all so much for reading it means a lot. I wasnt plaining on updating today but I started writing and couldn't stop! Thanks again- theflamingrose**


	14. Chapter 14 suspect the unexpected

suspect the unexpected

We all got with our partner and headed into the tunnel. It was even darker than the cave if that was possible. What I would do for some fresh air right now. I whip my head to the left. Thought I heard a noise. I shift closer to Naru, feeling creeped out by the amount of darkness. I look around and see Madoka and Monk doing the same thing...wait, Monk? Sure enough it was him that was shuffling closer to Ayako. I swear sometimes there rolls are reversed. the tunnels were like a maze, constantly twisting and turning. i just hope Naru and Lin were keeping track of were we go. Pretty soon we were at another fork in the tunnel and were headed left, then right. Now we were at a dead end. we all look up to find pure darkness.

"Lin, wave your torch as high as you can" Naru request, his voice breaking the icy silence we were in for two hours. he just nodded and lifted it up. sure enough, there was a part of the roof missing, along with slabs of stone gone making a ladder in the wall, carefully chipped in. slowly, Lin went first waving his torch around. Then Madoka, then Ayako, then Monk lastly leaving me and Naru.

"Lady's first" he smirked. I stick my tongue out, rolling my eyes as i slowly made progress upwards occasionally murmuring things like, 'when did you become polite' and 'stupid narcissist.' After what seemed like an eternity climbing, we finally reached a new cave high above the one we were just in. i sat down on the floor cross legged and looked around. There were cracks of light filtering through showing a very old elevator shaft to the left. It was covered with orange rust and looked very unsafe.

"what should we do?"

"we didn't come this far to stop here" Naru said walking over to the elevator. It was one for miners! That must have been why it's here! And why it looks so old.

Madoka placed her foot on it seeing if it could take her weight. She trailed her fingers on the edges. Lin was holding his breath hoping it wouldn't crash.

"it seems pretty sturdy to me." I get up and walk on it as well.

"she's right!" Monk started looking at the controls. I got off the elevator and walked over to were we came from and lied down, my ear to the floor. I'm so tired even after that nap! Then I noticed it. The sound of foot steps, multiple foot steps. Is someone following us?

"hey you guys-"

"not now Mai" Monk said still studying the controls. The footsteps just kept getting louder and louder. How is no one hearing this?

"hey guys-"

"just a second Mai" everyone just kept talking, completely ignoring me.

I looked down the hole were we came from. The darkness started to get brighter, like a torch.

"GUYS!"

"WHAT MAI!"

"we need to go now!"

" why? Why do-"

"there people or ghosts! There coming up here now!"

"Mai don't be ridiculous-" I felt a hand wrap around my ankle. It was cold and felt like ice. My eyes widened as it pulled me down. My hands caught the ledge as everyone rushed over to me. Lin's hand came the fastest and pulled me up. Cold wind blew through the tunnels causing me to shiver.

"EVERYBODY TO THE ELAVATOR" everyone got on as Monk went to the controls.

"MONK GET OVER HERE!" Ayako and I shouted.

"you need someone to send you down, good luck without me." I was about to rush over there when Monk pulled a lever, causing the door to shut with a screech and sent us hurdling down into darkness, screaming out his name.

When I opened my eyes we were going a lot slower. I closed my eyes as silent tears found there way onto my face. I felt Ayako's arms go around me for comfort as we cried silently in fear for Monk. Soon the elevator stopped and we were in yet another cave, no surprise there. But there were four different tunnels. Naru, Ayako, John and I all took a cave. It was a dead end, so I tried closing my eyes and walking through. When I opened them I saw scroll after scrolls of maps along with treasure and wine. In a tiny room made from stone. There was a skeleton laying on an oak dusty table with a peace of paper under his boney hand. He was wearing a red cape torn and decayed from age. There was cracks of light illuminating the room. It was literally a pirates dream down here. What stood out the most was a beautiful blue necklace. It had pure blue sapphires in a vine pattern platted with silver alone with clear real diamonds. It was simple but elegant, and was resting on a treasure chest near the skeleton, covered in dust. Such a waste, but I know better than stealing from this place. I walk back through the wall and ran back to the others.

"hey guys, I found it!"

"so did i" Ayakos voice echoed.

"me to!"John said confused.

"no, its through here" Naru confirmed. I walk over to the tunnel that Naru went through and sure enough, there was the exact replica of the room I went into, even the skeleton was the same. I went back out as we all went into different rooms, and guess what? They were all exactly the same, but the entry was at a different angle. For example, the wall I walked through first was to the right of the skeleton, but the one Ayako went through approached the scene behind the skeleton.

"how are we going to find it! It's obvious that if we pick the wrong room were going to set off a trap and kill ourselves." Ayako said, her hand resting on her tear stained cheek thoughtfully.

I close my eyes and try to remember every single detail of the dream. From the view of it, no that wont help. Wait, compared to the skeleton, which wall did they go through? It was the room were the entrance behind him! That's it! I run as fast as I can over to Ayako's wall.

"i figured it out! It's Ayakos tunnel!" we all walked through the wall behind the skeleton. "That's how they figured it out. You had to creep up behind the skeleton to get to the treasure! I searched for the box I saw in my dream, the one that reminded me of my dad.

"there it is" I point to a small chest that was above a bottle of old scotch, caked with dust. We all watch intently as Naru picked up the chest. Nothing happened. Slowly Naru opened the chest. There was a massive ring with three blue gems. One giant one, with two smaller ones beside them. Naru picked it up then threw it on the ground, shattering the thing angrily.

"NARU!" we all shouted at him.

"it was a fake. I pick the ring up, and it was no longer a beautiful ring with blue stones, but of cheap black jet crystal.

"if this was a fake, then were is the real one?"

" I think I have a pretty good idea" I say and everyone turns towards me.

"were? How would you even know?" Madoka sighs.

"if that first replica was really how the ring and the gems looked, then the inn keepers ring is no longer a ring. It's a crown. Those Gems are in my father's crown, and he killed my mother to make sure she wouldn't tell anyone" it all made sense. She gave him two years with the power then extended it. On the night my mom died I remember her and my dad fighting over something. It was the crown, and he killed her and blamed a bandit. I didn't want to believe it. Somewhere deep inside of me I wanted to believe that he was a good person. That he cared. Because caring or not he is still my father. And there has to be some good in him, right? But if there really was I wouldn't be here right now, I wouldn't be engaged to Fai, and I wouldn't have had to leave my best friend Yasuhara behind because he thought I would fall in love with him. The only thought that was in my mind now, was how am I related to someone so cold hearted and evil? And I could have prevented him from killing my mother if I had known, so doesn't that make me cold hearted to? Is that really my actual nature? NO! I need to snap out of this! But all of these negative thoughts just keep flooding through my mind going a mile per minute. I could have stopped Monk to if I was fast enough. Maybe I really am-

"MAI!" Ayako shook me. Just like that all of the negative thoughts vanished. "your eyes turned gray and you started murmuring under your breath, I think you were possessed."

"no actually, this place senses negative energy. It fills you mind with thoughts of darkness and makes you re-live those moments until you go insane. One of the ways to get people out of here." Lin comments glancing at us for a second before it went back to the treasure. We all head back to the elevator, Naru following us after a while carrying Lin's bag along with his. Weird. We all wondered how were going to get back out of here. Once we were all on we started to call up to see if Monk was still there. After 3 hopeless minutes I got off, only to have the elevator start to go up. I grabbed it as fast as I could as it started to move upwards. But the rust was making it hard to get a grip. My fingers slowly started to slip off. Naru grabbed my hands and pulled me up. My heart was going crazy as everyone sighed in relief. I just leaned against Naru's chest for support, his warmth comforting me. Soon we came in sight with a beat up looking Monk...who was laughing...with ghosts...ghosts of pirates were cheering, eating food that passed with them and getting drunk. The once empty cave was filled with glowing blue tables, I'm guessing you could walk through. Everything was translucent. You could see right through it. Ayako rushed over to Monk and smacked him hard.

"BAKA!" then she kissed him on the cheek and hugged him. We all got off the elevator, only to have everything disappear. Did I imagine it?

"Did I imagine that?" Madoka voiced my thoughts.

"i saw it to" I reassured her as we all nodded in agreement. We all crowded around Monk, cursing at him for scaring us so badly and questioning him.

"well, I started to fight them right, but there was just to many of them. So I backed into the corner and called out to Mamoru, hoping he would help out his masters friend. Sure enough that little boney bastard stood in front of me barking. Turns out it was the captains old dog. I told him about Mai and then we kinda hit it off! He says Mai should be able to summon him when ever since he is now views her as his master."

"aww such a good dog!" I smiled. Slowly but steadily we all climbed back down and started our long walk back to the camp. After 2 hours going back through the maze we see a familiar cave with a underground lake.

"i vote we rest here for a while!" I say.

"i second that motion!" Madoka backed me up.

"alright, everyone lets rest here" Naru agreed. We all set our stuff down our stuff and lay down. I was next to Naru and Madoka. Then I slowly fell asleep, remebering faintly and irated Naru as I snuggled up to him for warmth. I was to tired to care

…...

once we got back to camp all dusty and covered in dirt we all got new clothes and cleaned ourselves up.

"HURRAA!" I get out of my tent and walk out to see what the commotion was about. Naru's and Lin's bag were in the center opened. Inside there was a whole bunch of gold, jewelry, gems, silver, and wine. So that's why Naru came after a while. He was looting! He sent everyone back with five gold coins.

"Mai, Madoka, Ayako, Lin, John. Come here." we all gathered around him.

"for Monk," he tossed Monk a hefty bag of gold, along with two weird pointed things made of gold. "since only a monk can use those you get those as a bonus, for saving us back there." Monk grinned and nodded. In the end, Ayako got a pearl necklace, bracelet, and earrings. Madoka got a red ruby necklace and bracelet, John got a bag of gems, and Lin a solid gold watch along with a bag of gold. I turned around and was about to walk away. I was his prisoner, so why would I get anything?

"Mai" I turn around n surprise. He beckoned me over. I walked towards him, still a little confused.

He went behind me and put on a necklace. I look down and see the blue sapphire necklace and smile. Just the one I wanted. I felt his fingers linger on my neck, sending shivers down me.

"ne, Naru. Why did I get something?"

"because you helped the most."

"but I'm your prisoner"

"if you were my prisoner you would have run away when you could, like when we were on land in the tavern, or when we were in the forest."

"so, your not going to send me back to the king?"

"why would I when your more valuable here? Would you rather leave?"

"-no!" I answered immediately. He smirked at me. "i want to stay here with you, and Monk and Ayako and everyone. But at the same time, I have a responsibility to the people of the kingdom. I must take the king off his thrown!"

"well it sounds like we have similar goals."

"then lets work together! I'll be a apart of your team until I have to take over my fathers spot."

"and what's in it for me?"

"anything"

"you should never promise anything to anyone, especially not a pirate."

"well I am to you. I trust you enough plus I know you wont do anything like that to me."

"i might be tempted to" a blush rushed to my face. (**KEEP IT T PLEASE!)**

"deal of not?"

"deal" we shook hands and the deal was done. Together, we were going to take down my fathers rule. What we needed was a change, a revolution almost, but I wouldn't go that far.

**Wow! New chapter! Yay! Sorry this update took so long, I literally had no idea what to write, how to write it, or if I should even keep writing. Then I read all of your comments and felt inspired! Also I need your guys help. This is for the next part of the story! First option is they go around gathering people up for a rebelion, looking for cursed items that can help along the way, the second Idea is that they look for cursed items to make there littke group stronger, only reaching out to Masako, Yasu, and other ourcasted Pirates. Both characters would appear in either choice so its either REVOLUTION OR PIRATE REBELION! ITS YOUR CHOICE! I WILL UPDATE THE SCORE IN THE REVIEWS! BOOM! I hoped you like this chapter, and I will try to update a lot faster. The votes end on the 20****th**** so let me know! I LOVE YOU ALL AND SORRY I DIDNT ADD ANY FLUFFY MOMENTS I REALLY COULD WITH THIS CHAPTER! I'LL TRY HARDER ON THE NEXT! WOWOWOWOW I'M ALL PUMPED TO WRITE THE NEXT ONE NOW! Wow i'm a dork, hope your still not reading up to this part... who am I kidding how can you not when everything is capitalized? See you in the next chapter, and if you have Ideas for Johns future girl let me know as well, im open to ideas. Maybe he'll just stay single as a pringle!i also apologize for really speeding through this chapter, I just felt something short and speedy was better then waiting another couple of weeks for a more detailed one.**


End file.
